Missing Moments, Missing Thoughts
by dancergirl7
Summary: Series of unrelated one-shots in the Harry Potter world. These are missing moments and missing thoughts from some of our favorite and maybe even non-favorite characters, various times, characters and pairings.
1. Meet the Parents

**Hey everyone! This is my newest fic, it's a series of unrelated one-shots. Some will be really short, and some longer, this one is pretty short. One of my first HP fics, and first multi-chapter one. **

**Please please please please review!!!!!**

**Thanks a ton and hope you enjoy :)**

"Hannah? Hannah, I want to take you to meet some people today" Neville said lightly shaking the woman who slept besides him.

"Hhmm who?" she said waking up.

"You'll see, get dressed" Neville said walking away to let Hannah get dressed. Neville and Hannah had been dating for about a year now, and he really loved her. She had slept over last night, as she had been doing the last few nights.

"Nev, I'm ready" Hannah said walking out of the room.

"Great, we're not taking Floo, hope you don't mind if we Apparate" Neville said.

"It's not a problem, where to?" Hannah asked.

"St. Mungo's" Neville said

"St. Mungo's? Merlin's beard Neville, why are we going there, is your grandma alright?"

"Yes she's fine, I told you we were going to meet some people, you've met my Gran" Neville said.

"Sorry, just paranoid, let's go" Hannah said and she Apparated out of the room with a _Crack_, Neville followed. Neville walked up to the dummy who just nodded and let them in. The greeter at the front desk cracked a smile when they got there.

"Hello Neville, haven't seen you this week, how are you?" the greeter asked.

"I'm good Teresa, thank you, we'll just be heading up" Neville said.

"Oh of course" Teresa said and Neville led Hannah to the familiar elevator.

"Level 4" Neville said and the elevator started going.

"Neville, why are we going to there? That's for irreversible curses, hexes, etc." Hannah asked.

"I know" Neville said, the elevator stopped and they stepped off and walked into the ward. The first person there they encountered was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Hello mate, I've seen you here before, how would you like an autograph? Would you like one for your lovely friend too?" Lockhart asked.

"Professor Lockhart" Hannah said.

"Professor? Someone told me that before" Lockhart said.

"What happened to him?" Hannah asked.

"Remember Ron Weasley's wand second year?" Neville asked, Hannah nodded with a grimace.

"Lockhart tried to wipe Ron and Harry's memories with Ron's wand, it backfired on him and permanently erased all his memory"

"I always wondered why he left, is this who you wanted me to meet?" Hannah asked, Neville shook his head and led him back farther to the almost back of the ward. His mum walked forward and placed a candy wrapper in his hand.

"Thanks mum" Neville said, then he turned to Hannah, "Hannah, I'd like you to meet my parents Frank and Alice Longbottom"

Hannah stood there, shocked, she didn't know what to say.

"Do you know why Bellatrix Lestrange was put in Azakaban?" Neville asked, Hannah shook her head.

"For torturing my parents into insanity through the Cruciatus Curse" Neville said, Hannah gasped, then Frank came over and touched Neville.

"Hi dad, Gran's not here today" Neville said.

"Did Bellatrix just do it for fun or something?" Hannah asked.

"They were Aurors, pretty good ones too, also members of the Order of the Phoenix" Neville told Hannah, then he turned to his parents.

"Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Hannah Abbott, she was in Hufflepuff"

Alice reached out and touched Hannah, and looked her in the eyes. There was almost nothing there. How could someone be so cruel and do this to a person? It was basically like a Dementor's Kiss, but almost worst since they had a little bit of their soul left. Hannah felt like she was about to cry.

"Let's go Hannah" Neville said leading her out of St. Mungo's.

"You must be so proud of them" Hannah said, "They gave everything they had to the war"

"I am" Neville said.

"And they would be so proud of you, you fought, you gave it everything you could"

"It isn't enough though, if it was enough, they wouldn't be incapacitated like that"

"It's not your fault Nev, you were how old?" Hannah asked

"One" Neville replied, Hannah inwardly gasped, he'd never even gotten to know them.

"It's not your fault Nev" Hannah said adamantly.

"Let's go home" Neville said Apparating out with a _Crack. _Hannah silently followed, soaking in everything she learned today about the man she loved.

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Again please please please please please review!!!!**

**The next chapter should be up pretty soon!**

**-dancergirl7**


	2. Ottery St Catchpole

**Hey everyone! I'm back with an update, I normally won't be updating on Thursdays but I can't update this weekend so I'm updating now!**

**I decided that these are going to be shorter than expected, not many are going to be more than one hundred words. **

**If you have an idea you want me to do, PM me, or put it in a review, and I'll try it out. **

**I know more than two people are reading this story, so I'd appreciate it soo much if you're reading this to go review!!! More reviews = faster updates. If you review I will go check out your stories, and the next chapter will be dedicated to you!!!! **

**So, please read and review!**

**Since these people reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to: **_**xMadeline11x **_**and **_**GiveMeOneGoodReason **_

**This is from the point of view of the townspeople, it's a town legend, ghost story, weird story, etc., like the story of Boo Radley in ****To Kill a Mockingbird****. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**The Weasleys of Ottery St. Catchpole**

Every town has its legends, and every town has it's mysteries. In the small town of Ottery St. Catchpole, it was a family named the Weasleys. Everyone in Ottery St. Catchpole knew of the reclusive Weasleys, how could you not? They all had bright red hair and freckles. They rarely ever came to town, and when they did it was never just one of them.

The father, Arthur Weasley, was a bit odd. He never quite dressed right, he never matched, for example wearing slippers with button up shirts. Arthur Weasley loved junk though. If you were throwing something out, he asked for it. Whether is be an old battery, or a broken toaster, he asked if he could have it.

The mother, Molly Weasley, seemed a little more sane. Anyone who had ever talked to her said she was very kind. But, if her children were misbehaving, the whole town could hear her yelling at them, unless they were home of course, then no one could hear them.

But, another odd thing about them was that the Weasleys had seven children.

Bill, the oldest, usually dealt with the money, and was very calm, polite, and seemed brave.

Charlie, the next oldest, enjoyed animals, and would pet any dog or cat he saw.

Percy, who came after Charlie, was very upright and followed the rules, he normally seemed very pompous.

Fred and George came next, they were the twins. They could constantly be seen pranking people any way possible.

Ron, he was the youngest boy, was quiet. Often he was the subject of his brother's pranks, being younger than them, he did laugh though, when they pranked other people, just not him.

Ginny is the last, and the only girl. She was a very pretty girl, and many boys thought she was cute as she got older. Normally she was standing up to her brothers, she seemed to fit right in.

The Weasley children were not known personally by any of the children in town. They were homeschooled until age eleven when they went off to a private boarding school. They did not socialize with the other children.

No one knew exactly where the Weasleys lived. Some claimed they had seen their big mansion. Others said it was a town house. Others claimed it was a tiny one-room hut. Others had searched and said they'd never found anything, there was no trace they lived near the town.

The Weasleys were poor by common belief. No one knew what Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley did for a living, and no one knew how they afforded to send their kids to a private boarding school. According to the mayor, they didn't pay taxes by some weird clause in the national law, something he'd never heard of in all his years in law school.

It was a common story to tell when new people moved into town, the story of the carrot topped Weasley family. Some said they were insane. Some claimed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were part of the Witness Protection Program. Some said that they worked for the government. Some said they simply didn't like people.

One thing all the people of Ottery St. Catchpole agreed on though was that the Weasley family was very odd. Something, no one definitively knew what, but something was off about them. The way they acted, the way they dressed, and the way they handled things and talked to people, they were simply not normal. Not normal by the standards of Ottery St. Catchpole that is.

**Thanks for reading! Again, hope you liked it!**

**As I said earlier, please review!! **

**-dancergirl7**

**P.S. I have a poll up on my profile, it's a simple one-click, so go take it, I'll post results when I get enough!**


	3. Just Live

**Hey! I know this is extremely short, but so far I have a confirmed two people reading this story, so, my inspiration is running low. Therefore, this is really short. **

**I really like this one though, it's pretty cute. **

**Again, begging for reviews!!!! Please review!!! More reviews = quicker and longer updates!!**

**Thanks people who are reading, without further ado . .here's the next chapter!**

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

**Just Live**

It mauled her. Her face, her arms, and her confidence.

She was confident because of her beauty, which was mauled.

"It's a good thing Hermione Granger was there, she cast some spell that threw Greyback off of Lavender. A few more minutes and she would have been dead"

That's what Madame Pomfrey told Professor McGonagall when she thought Lavender was sleeping.

Lavender couldn't believe it, Hermione Granger? The very Hermione Granger she had shared a dorm with for six years? The Hermione Granger she had fought with over Ron? That Hermione Granger saved her life?

When Hermione came by to visit, Lavender asked her why she did it.

"You don't deserve to die Lavender" Hermione said, she sounded so much older, so much more mature, "We may not have been close friends, and we even fought over something as petty as a boy last year, but you don't deserve that, you're a good person"

"You should've just let him take me, I don't have anything anymore, my one attribute was taken from me!"

"You'll live Lavender" Hermione said coldly, then she softened up, "Just be grateful, so many - oh gosh, so many died Lavender, you were so close, you're truly lucky to be alive"

"Wh-who died?" Lavender asked, she was pulled out early in the battle.

"So many Lavender, so many" Hermione said sadly.

"What's going to happen to me?" Lavender asked.

"You'll be fine, you'll probably be scarred, but you'll be ok. You know what Lavender? You're lucky to be alive, so just live. That's all I have to say, just live" Hermione said and left.

Lavender followed Hermione's advice though, she lived.

**Again, thanks for reading!!**

**Please review!!!!!**

**-dancergirl7**


	4. The Bedtime Story

**Hey everyone! This is an idea that randomly came into my head one day. It's Harry and Teddy bonding, and sort of tells how Teddy found out his dad was a werewolf. It's pretty fluffy though!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Bedtime Story**

"Uncle Harry, will you tell me a bedtime story?" a six year old Teddy asked.

"Alright Teddy, which one do you want to hear?" Harry asked.

"Something new!" Teddy squealed.

"You ready?" Harry asked, Teddy nodded excitedly.

"Once upon a time, in a land known as Hogwarts" Harry began.

"This takes place at Hogwarts?" Teddy asked, Harry nodded.

"Once upon a time, in a land known as Hogwarts, there was once a group of four Gryffindor boys. They called themselves Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, and as a group they called themselves The Marauders. The Marauders had a reputation of pranking people around Hogwarts. Especially Padfoot and Prongs. Moony liked to study more"

"What about Wormtail?" Teddy asked.

"I'll tell you about him later" Harry said, Teddy nodded.

"They had one main person they liked to prank, Snivellus"

"That's an odd name" Teddy said.

"It's a nickname Teddy, now, they may have seemed like just pranksters, but, the Marauders were extremely smart. By their fifth year, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail became Animagi"

"What's an Animagi?" Teddy asked.

"A person who can transform into an animal and back, by choice"

"What about Moony?" Teddy asked.

"He was a werewolf" Harry said, "That's why they became Animagi, to keep their friend company. Also, they created a map, that showed the location of everyone at Hogwarts"

"Really?" Teddy said.

"Yes really, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs later went on to fight against an extremely Dark Wizard known as Voldemort"

"What happened to them besides fighting the Dark Wizard?" Teddy asked.

"Well, Wormtail turned out not to be very nice, and betrayed his friends"

"That's mean" Teddy said.

"It was" Harry said.

"Well what about everyone else?" Teddy asked.

"Prongs married his Hogwarts crush straight out of school and had a baby boy. Moony grew up, became a Professor, then got married and also had a baby boy. Padfoot never got married, and never had kids" Harry said.

"They seem cool" Teddy said.

"They were" Harry told him.

"How do you know?" Teddy asked.

"Well, Prongs is James Potter, my father" Harry said.

"Really?" Teddy asked.

"Yup, and Padfoot and Sirius Black"

"I know about him! He's Grandma Andy's cousin!" Teddy said.

"And Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew"

"What about Moony?" Teddy asked.

"Moony was a great man by the name of Remus Lupin" Harry said.

"My daddy?" Teddy asked.

"That's right kid" Harry said.

"So, my daddy was a werewolf?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, but he did not let his condition rule his life, he was one of the best, kindest, people I knew" Harry said.

"So he was good?" Teddy asked

"Yes, very good" Harry said.

"What about Snivellus?" Teddy asked.

"That was a nickname for Severus Snape"

"So does that mean the Marauder's Map is an actual thing?" Teddy asked.

"I'll show it to you one time" Harry said.

"Really Uncle Harry?" Teddy squealed.

"Really kid, now, time to get some sleep" Harry said.

"Good night Uncle Harry" Teddy said.

"Good night Teddy" Harry said kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room.

**Hey, few quick things. **

**1st - I'm thinking of changing the name of this story, any ideas or suggestions? Or do you want me to keep the name how it is?**

**2nd - I know most stories like this work by basing the story on a prompt, does anyone want that to happen? If I get a few reviews requesting this, I'll switch the rest of the chapters over to this format **

**3rd - Thank you to my one lone review ****GiveMeOneGoodReason****, go check her out, she's 'totally awesome' (Yes, cheesy AVPM humor)**

**4th, and finally, - REVIEW!!!!!! STORY ALERT!!! P.M.!!!! I don't care if you flame, anonymously review, give constructive criticism, even if you just say 'I liked it', I don't really care, please please please please please review, I'm begging!!!! Reviewers AND Story Alerters get a response from me, I'll go check out your stories if their are in my fandoms (mostly Twilight and Harry Potter, little Pendragon, Chronicles of Narnia and House of Night) ALSO you will get a shout-out in my next chapter, you can even request for me to say something about you, or suggest one of your stories!**

**Any questions, or suggestions, or really anything, P.M. me, review this, don't exactly care!**

**Thanks a ton to all the people who are reading this, I appreciate it more than you understand!!! **

**-dancergirl7**


	5. Speechless

**Yay! New chapter!!! One of my personal favorite pairings, Andromeda and Ted! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: ****GiveMeOneGoodReason**** and ****BellaPur**** for reviewing!!! Go check out their stuff, they are both 'totally awesome' (AVPM humor :))**

**By the way, I forget this on a lot of my chapters but I'm remembering this time, so here it is . . .**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

**There, good, now without further ado, the next chapter!**

**Speechless**

"Zabini. Abbott" Professor Sinistra called off.

"I have to be paired with him?" Zabini shrieked. Professor Sinistra ignored her.

"Tonks. Black." she said.

"What?" Andromeda yelled, she was outraged that Professor Sinistra would pair her with that Mudblood.

"All of you, I will not change your partners, so be quiet, next person to speak up about their partner loses ten points" Professor Sinistra said, then went back to calling off names. Once she was done she told them to go somewhere with their partner and work on the constellations.

"Listen Mudblood, I'm not working with you" Andromeda said once she found the boy she had to work with.

"No choice Black" Ted said with a smile. Andromeda groaned and started working.

"Which star is this?" Ted asked her.

"Figure it out" Andromeda snarled.

"I'll just call it the Andromeda star" he said.

"Tunks, Tom, whatever you name is, just leave me alone" Andromeda said turning her back to him and getting to work. Ted stayed quiet for the rest of the assignment. Once they were done Andromeda got up to leave, but Ted pulled her aside.

"Listen Andy" he started.

"Don't call me that, in fact, don't talk to me, leave me alone" Andromeda snarled.

"Fine, I won't talk" Ted said leaning in and kissing her. Andromeda was surprised, then once she realized what was happening she pushed him away.

"No, you, you didn't, what, how" Andromeda stuttered out through her shock.

"Good night Andy" Ted said brushing her lips with his before walking away, leaving Andromeda standing there on top of the Astronomy Tower.

"I won't tell" Andromeda heard, she whipped around to find some Hufflepuff girl standing there.

"When, what, why?" Andromeda stuttered out, still in shock from Ted kissing her.

"You don't deserve it, you may be a Black sister, and cruel at times, but I think if you opened up you could actually be nice. So, I won't go ruin your reputation like that. Besides, I wasn't supposed to see that, I forgot my constellation chart up here. It's about time though, Ted has been talking about you since sixth year when we had Apparation classes together" the girl said, "Oh, and my name's Sarah by the way, I'm not Muggle-born, I know you Blacks care about that, I'm half-blood, my mum's Muggle-born. Come talk to me, if you want, when you're done being speechless" then Sarah walked away.

Sarah had gotten it exactly right. For the first time in her life, Andromeda Black was speechless.

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Review! P.M.! Story Alert! Anything! I don't really care if you flame either, to tell the truth, or anonymous reviews!**

**If you review, I'll give you the chapter dedication like you saw above, go check out your stories, and I promise to reply to you!**

**Anyway, any ideas, feel free to submit them :)**

**I know no one reads these long, boring, author's notes, so just click the little green review button below, write a word or two, or more if you want!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Naivety

**Hey! New chapter! Yay!!!!**

***READ THIS OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER!!***

**Septimus and Cedrella Weasley are two people who appear on the Black Family tree, Cedrella Black was disowned for marrying a Weasley. Based on a statement Sirius Black made about how he was related to Arthur Weasley, it is widely believed that Septimus and Cedrella are Arthur's parents. I looked at the Black Family Tree and Cedrella's father's name was Arcturus, and her sisters were Calidora and Charis. Charis Black ended up marrying Caspar Crouch (They are thought to be Barty Crouch Sr.'s parents). **

_**Information off of .com, awesome website for HP research!!**_

**Anyway, this idea came into my head, and I thought it would be really good.**

**Sorry for the extremely long author's note, it is a necessary for this chapter, reviews would be extremely appreciated!!!**

**Chapter Dedicated to Reviewers: ****GiveMeOneGoodReason****, ****BellaPur****, and ****JokeGirl****, for their reviews, so go check them out!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Without further ado . . . . . .**

**Naivety**

"Father! Father! Father may I come in?" Cedrella Black called running down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place and to the door in front of her father's office.

"Yes my dear" Arcturus Black said and Cedrella opened the door and walked into the office. Arcturus Black's office was filled with many portraits of old relatives and had many Black family heirlooms. The room next to his office was the drawing room which held the Black family tapestry, a piece of magic Cedrella found intriguing.

"Father, I would like to talk about my upcoming engagement" Cedrella stated.

"Don't worry Cedrella, we are in the midst of working out an arrangement with the Crouch family, you would look lovely with their son, Caspar"

"But Father, I don't want to marry Caspar" Cedrella insisted.

"He's a charming young boy Cedrella, you and him will produce nice heirs to the family line" Arcturus said.

"But Father, I've fallen in love" Cedrella said.

"Oh?" Arcturus said looking up for the first time from his paperwork.

"Don't worry Father, he is a pureblooded wizard" Cedrella insisted.

"Pureblooded you say? What is his name, the only suitable wizard for you I know of is Caspar Crouch" Arcturus said.

"What about the Weasley family Father? They are pureblooded, and Septimus is very charming" Cedrella said.

"The Weasley family? The WEASLEY family?" Arcturus roared.

"What is the problem Father?" Cedrella asked, she was slightly terrified by her father's outburst, she thought he would be quite happy that she found happiness with a pureblooded wizard.

"The Weasley Family is as good as Muggles, they're blood traitors Cedrella, blood traitors, they don't deserve to be treated as a pureblooded family" Arcturus said.

"Blood traitor? How can you be a blood traitor father? Either you are pureblooded or you are not" Cedrella said, thoroughly confused.

"They are pureblooded, you are correct, but they associate with Mudbloods, and Muggles, and they don't feel any shame in it, they think it's perfectly alright to let Muggle-borns go to wizarding schools like Hogwarts and learn the secrets of our kind."

"But a lot of kids at Hogwarts are Muggle-borns, if they weren't supposed to learn magic, wouldn't they not be allowed in?" Cedrella asked.

"That's what the great and noble Salazar Slytherin thought, but none of the other founders would listen, and so he left, leaving a legacy behind." Arcturus said.

"But Septimus isn't a bad person Father" Cedrella said, "He is very kind and noble"

"You will be engaged to Caspar Crouch soon Cedrella" Arcturus said.

"But Father, I don't want to marry Caspar" Cedrella said.

"This conversation is over Cedrella, if I see one letter from with the Weasley seal I will send back a Howler, do you understand?"

"Yes Father"

"Very well dear, go have Frisky prepare you a bath, to clear your head of the thoughts of the blood traitor"

"His name is Septimus, Father" Cedrella said.

"Do not speak the name of a Weasley in this household!" Arcturus yelled, "Frisky!"

The little house elf appeared in the office.

"Yes Master Arcturus, Frisky is here to serve you" Frisky said.

"Go prepare Cedrella a bath that will clear her head of vile thoughts" Arcturus said.

"Yes Master, Frisky lives to serve the Noble House of Black" Frisky said Apparating out.

"But Father, I don't understand, I thought you be happy, he is a charming pureblood" Cedrella said.

"The Weasleys are not considered pureblood Cedrella, I've already explained this to you, must you act so ignorant? Now, go take the bath Frisky has prepared for you" Arcturus said.

"But Father" Cedrella began.

"One more word on this matter and I will wipe your mind of all memories of this Weasley boy who has tainted you" Arcturus said.

"Would you really do that Father?" Cedrella asked quietly.

"If I had no other choice, we must keep the Noble and Ancient House of Black alive"

"But what's the point in that, if we don't love the person we have to spend forever with?" Cedrella asked.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you Cedrella, this conversation is over" Arcturus said, grabbing his wand and flicking Cedrella out of the room and shutting the door. Cedrella heard the lock click and she stormed upstairs to her room and threw all her clothes in a bag.

"Where are you going Cedrella?" Charis asked.

"To love" Cedrella said slamming her suitcase shut and Apparating out of her house for the last time.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Now, I understand this could be Andromeda Black speaking to Cyngus Black about Ted Tonks, but Andromeda was more informed about the world, and Ted Tonks was a Muggle-born, not a blood-traitor. Cedrella simply doesn't understand why she can't marry Septimus Weasley since after all he was a pureblood. Remember, this is BEFORE Voldemort, he was born in 1926, she was born between 1915-1919, so all the business about blood traitor is thought, but not religiously taught to the kids. **

**Sorry again for the long author's notes, I thought it was required to explain everything. **

**Any ideas? Review. PM. Story Alert. **

**What do you guys want next? I want to know!**

**Thanks again for reading, now just click that little button below and leave a review!!**


	7. Together United

**Yay! New chapter!!! If you don't figure it out, this happens right before Molly and Arthur graduate Hogwarts. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****BellaPur**** for reviewing!! Thank you soo much!!!!**

**Not going to write a long author's note here . . sorry for the long update**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Enjoy!**

**Together United**

"Molly, Molly dear is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking" Molly said with a sigh, looking out on the lake.

"Worried about the war again?" Arthur asked sitting next to her.

"How could I not be Arthur?" Molly asked, "The twins said they are going to fight the second they leave Hogwarts, they're too young for this, and he's trying to recruit pure-blooded families, we're both pure-blood, he could kill us if we don't follow him!"

"I would never let him kill you" Arthur said.

"We graduate in a few days, we're out in the real world, we won't be able to spend every waking second together Arthur, my parents won't let me out of the house anymore if it gets too bad, and I would never be allowed to live with you until we were married or something" Molly said.

"Are you implying that you intend for us to get married someday?" Arthur asked playfully.

"Oh-well-I" Molly stumbled.

"I love you Molly Wobbles, and I will marry you someday" Arthur said.

"Love you too Arthur" Molly said.

"You know what? Let's get married out of Hogwarts, that way you can move in with me, and we can start living our lives together, the war is coming Molly, and I don't want to miss a minute of time that could've been spent with you" Arthur said.

"We're seventeen Arthur" Molly said.

"I'm serious Molly" he said, and he got down on one knee.

"Molly Muriel Prewett, I love you with all my heart, and all my soul, and I would be the luckiest man in the world if you would agree to become my wife" Arthur said.

"A-Arthur, I-I don't know what to say" Molly stuttered out.

"Then just say what you're feeling" Arthur told her.

"I would love to marry you Arthur" Molly said with a smile, and Arthur stood up and kissed her.

"Why don't we elope? It's quicker, quieter, safer, and then we don't have to tell our parents until after" Molly stated.

"Why keep it so quiet?" Arthur asked, "I'd like to spread the news that you're rightfully mine" and with that he kissed her lightly.

"I'll consider it" Molly said and they kept sitting by the lake talking and kissing.

That was the night the Fat Lady yelled at Molly for getting back at four in the morning.

That was also the night Mr. Pringle caned Arthur for being late to get back to the castle. He had sent Molly away under a Disillusionment Charm and took the blame himself. Pringle tried to get him to grimace, but Arthur was too deliriously happy, and he wouldn't stop smiling. Eventually Pringle gave up, after giving Arthur lasting scars.

He got back to the Tower and found Molly waiting for him in the Common Room.

"Merlin's beard Arthur, I shouldn't of let Pringle cane you" Molly said looking at the blood oozing out of Arthur.

"I'm fine Molly" he said.

"Episkey" she muttered pointing her wand at the wounds, they went away a little bit, but not fully.

"Seriously Molly, I'm alright" Arthur said. Molly muttered some incomprehensible and the wounds healed.

"Now you're alright" she said.

"Come on" Arthur said leading her up to his room.

"Arthur, I have to go to my dormitory" Molly said.

"You're my fiancee now, I can sleep with you if I want" Arthur said climbing into the bed with Molly.

The next morning no one could understand the deliriously happy smiles of Molly and Arthur, one of the cutest couples of Hogwarts.

**Hope you liked it!**

**If you remember, it is said that Molly and Arthur eloped sometime after school. **

**The twins are Molly's brothers Fabian and Gideon, I just assumed they were younger. **

**ONE MORE THING!**

**In the last chapter the website name I wrote didn't come out so here it is **

**harrypotter(dot)wikia(dot)com **

**Replace the (dot) with a period, it's an AMAZING website for Harry Potter research for stories, it has Hagrid's house (Gryffindor :)) Slughorn's birth year, possible relatives, characters you never knew existed, laws, lists of spells, potions, classes, etc. Basically it's really really useful!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**More reviews = Quicker Updates**

**Thanks a ton, and please review!**


	8. Developing

**Hey lovely readers!!! Sorry for the wait, I was planning on uploading this on Friday, but then I didn't have time, and I was gone for the weekend. **

**I'm on Spring Break now, so these should be coming a lot quicker, I already have the next few chapters written, and a lot more waiting to be written out. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****BellaPur****, ****GiveMeOneGoodReason****, ****yellow 14****, and a HUGE dedication to ****PrimiGirl****!!! All of these people are absolutely amazing and continually inspire me. **

**But, I do want to give a huge shout-out to ****PrimiGirl**** who went back and reviewed every single chapter with constructive critisicm and compliments, it made me extremely happy and so THANKS A TON!**

**Anyway, here's the newest chapter, hope you like it :)**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Developing**

The whole family sat there in shock. Andromeda was going off to marry a Muggle-born. Just when Bellatrix had joined the Dark Lord's noble cause. Bellatrix bolted out of her seat to go face the woman who had been her sister. Narcissa followed.

"How could you Andy? How could you?" Narcissa sobbed, she was always the baby. Bellatrix liked to keep her feelings inside.

"I had to Cissy, I couldn't stay here and pretend I feel as you do when I don't, and I fell in love" Andromeda said. Bellatrix's face contorted with anger.

"Bella" Andromeda started softly.

"Don't call me that" Bellatrix snapped.

"I'm sorry" Andromeda said, and that was it.

"Crucio" Bellatrix said pointing her wand at Andromeda, letting all her anger flow through her wand. Andromeda crumpled to the ground in pain. Bellatrix wanted to cry seeing her sister on the ground in pain. Andromeda was her partner in crime, they were going to join the Dark Lord together. Together, the two of them would be the two most powerful witches. Narcissa wasn't strong enough for them, she would be a good housewife. They would come to her when hurt, tired, hungry, or just needing a place to go. The tears flowed freely down Andromeda's face.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix said twisting her wand to send the spasms of pain in the other direction, and Andromeda's body twisted, and a scream escaped her mouth. Andromeda was always prettier, softest, easiest to approach. Druella thought Bellatrix was a monster, she didn't mind Andromeda though. Bellatrix wasn't allowed out of the house without Andromeda, she was too scared Bellatrix would attack someone.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix said twisting her wand again, and Andromeda's back arched in pain, but this time, Bellatrix laughed, a cruel, heartless laugh. Andromeda had always been a bit of a better witch. She picked up charms, spells, hexes and jinxes quicker than Bellatrix. Andromeda was the only one who knew how to block Bellatrix's every move in a duel, the only one to beat Bellatrix, besides the Dark Lord of course, but he was above everyone.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, letting out another laugh, and Andromeda's screams got louder. Andromeda had been the strong one, Narcissa the gentle one, and Bellatrix the crazy one. Andromeda deserved the pain, she deserved the suffering, she deserved the torture. Bellatrix's heart felt like Andromeda did at the moment, and she let all that pain flow through her wand, and into her sister. Her once sister deserved a taste of what Bellatrix was feeling.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed with a laugh. Andromeda had deserted her. Deserted her cause, deserted her family, tarnished the family name. No longer would she be a Black. No longer would she be a respectable pure-blood. No longer would she be the sister Bellatrix had once loved. No longer would she be Andy.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix said a final time and let one last twist of pain flow through Andromeda, the power and control flowing through Bellatrix, before she let up and watched Andromeda gasp in pain and shock.

Bellatrix Black had once been afraid of using the Unforgivable Curses.

Bellatrix Lestrange loved the Unforgivable Curses, especially the Cruciatus Curse, and the power they gave her.

Bellatrix Black had once been a sane person, only thought to be crazy by those around her.

Bellatrix Lestrange was clinically insane.

Bellatrix Black had once been afraid of Andromeda Black, the one who could rightfully defeat her.

Bellatrix Lestrange saw through Andromeda Tonks, who had the power to defeat her, just never would.

**Personally, I love this one a lot!!!**

**As always, please review, P.M., or add to story alert, favorite story, whatever, I don't really care, just love reviews, and you get Chapter Dedication :D**

**One more thing!! Poll results!! Poll is still going, just thought I'd put up some results. **

**3 people (42%) want to be in Slytherin**

**3 people (42%) want to be in Ravenclaw**

**1 person (14%) want to be in Gryffindor**

**No one wants to be in Hufflepuff**

**I DID NOT calculate these percents, fanfiction did it, so if they're wrong, don't blame me, note, you could vote for 2 different ones, so that would change the percents. **

**That's all! Again, REVIEW!!!**

**-dancergirl7**


	9. Little Bundles

**Wow, only two days, I think that's a record!!!**

**Just a little note about the last one, ****Developed****, it was pointed out that Narcissa was just standing there while Bellatrix tortured Andromeda. Originally, when I thought of the idea, I planned on her yelling for Bellatrix to stop, but it didn't really work out that way, so, if you're curious what Narcissa was doing/why she wasn't yelling it was either **

**Narcissa was too upset to say anything**

**Narcissa was terrified of Bellatrix, having never seen her like that before**

**Narcissa was yelling, but Bellatrix was ignoring it/didn't hear it, and since we were in Bellatrix's head, we didn't get it either**

**I don't know, it's up to you to pick what you think, but I just thought I'd tell you guys my three ideas of what Narcissa was doing**

**Chapter Dedication: ****yellow 14****, ****PrimiGrl****, and ****BellaPur**

**Thanks a ton to them for reviewing, go check them out!!!**

**Idea Credit: ****PrimiGrl****, she suggested this one, thanks a ton!**

**This is a tad edited, not the story, just added the names before each section, since it all blurred together before, just a quick note :)**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Little Bundles**

_Nymphadora Tonks_

"A beautiful baby girl" the Healer said, "I'll leave you three alone"

"She's gorgeous Andy" Ted said.

"What should we name her?" Andromeda asked. The little girl in their arms yawned, and her hair changed from brown to a brilliant pink, and back to brown.

"Ted?" Andromeda asked.

"I knew she was special, a Metamorphagus" Ted explained.

"Wonder where she got that" Andromeda said.

"I don't know Andy, but we still need to name her"

"I don't want to name her after any sort of constellation" Andromeda said.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked.

"Positive" Andromeda said, and then the baby started to cry.

"Nice set of lungs" Ted commented.

"Sh, it's alright, mummy and daddy are here" Andromeda cooed, and the baby started sucking on Andromeda's finger.

"She really is a beauty" Andromeda said.

"A gift from the heavens" Ted said, "Sorry, that was sappy"

"I got it, Nymphadora"

"Nymphadora?" Ted asked.

"It means Gift of the Nymphs" Andromeda said.

"Hm, Gift of the Nymphs, I like it" Ted said.

"Wouldn't have gotten the idea without your sappy comment" Andromeda said.

"I know" Ted said giving Andromeda and Nymphadora kisses on the forehead.

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

"Another boy" Arthur said with a chuckle.

"It's your Weasley genes" Molly said.

"Looks a bit like Percy when he was a baby" Arthur commented.

"Or Bill" Molly said.

"Can we see Mum can we see?" Charlie said running into the room and crowding around the bed with his brothers.

"Wittle" Fred and George said together.

"Can I hold him?" Bill asked.

"Later Bill" Arthur said.

"But Dad" Bill whined.

"Dad said later" Percy said.

"Be quiet Percy" Bill shushed.

"All of you, out" Molly said.

"But Mum" Charlie whined.

"Out boys" Arthur said and the five boys dragged themselves out.

"What names did we pick out again?" Arthur asked.

"Ronald or Gerald" Molly said, "Middle name Billius"

"I think he's a Ronald" Arthur said.

"Yeah, me too" Molly said.

_Harry James Potter_

"A bouncing baby boy" the Healer said handing him to Lily then leaving the room.

"Wow" James said.

"I already see the black Potter hair" Lily said with a chuckle.

"James, we got here as soon as we could" Sirius said bursting in with Remus, and Peter tailing along.

"Not now Sirius" Lily said.

"But-" Sirius started.

"Out" Lily said, she wouldn't take them in here, and Sirius and Remus ran out, Peter following.

"Your friends" Lily started.

"Are bloody prats who should've been patiently waiting for us to call them in and I should give them all lectures when I see them later" James said to please Lily.

"I was going to say annoying, but that works too" Lily said.

"Our little boy" James said looking at the baby longingly.

"You can hold him you know" Lily said passing their little boy to James who looked terrified but held him.

"What should we name him?" James asked.

"I thought we already decided this" Lily said.

"Just making sure" James said, "Harry James Potter"

"It suits him perfectly" Lily said.

"Yes, it does" James said.

"He'll do great thing, I can feel it" Lily said.

"Me too Lily, me too" James said.

_Draco Malfoy_

"A baby boy Mrs. Malfoy" the Healer said presenting the baby to her before walking out of the room.

"He's perfect, a little angel" Narcissa said.

"A heir to the Malfoy name" Lucius said.

"He looks just like you, like a true Malfoy" Narcissa said.

"Of course" Lucius said.

"What will his name be?" Narcissa asked.

"Draco" Lucius said.

"The dragon" Narcissa said, "Very good choice, follows the traditions of the Noble and Ancient House of Black"

"Yes, and a dragon is a very strong creature, he will be a strong, powerful young wizard"

"Don't get any ideas Lucius" Narcissa said.

"Of course not Narcissa dear" Lucius said but Narcissa knew he was lying, he had ideas swirling in his head.

_Neville Longbottom_

"A beautiful baby boy" the Healer said, giving Alice the baby, then leaving the room.

"He's gorgeous Alice" Frank said.

"Thanks Frank" Alice said, "He looks like you"

"I think he looks like you" Frank said.

"I hope he isn't a late bloomer like you were" Alice said.

"How do you know about that?" Frank asked.

"Your mum" Alice said.

"What should we name him?" Frank asked.

"Neville" Alice said.

"After your dad?" Frank asked, Alice nodded.

"I like it" Frank said and Alice smiled.

"My little Neville" Alice said.

"Do you think he'll have any siblings?" Frank asked.

"Yes, I think so, I think he'll have many siblings, one of them a girl hopefully" Alice said.

"We'll get a big house for all the kids" Frank said.

"Once the war is over Frank" Alice said.

"Yes, once the war is over" Frank said.

"Hello Neville" Alice cooed to the baby in her arms.

"Can I hold him?" Frank asked.

"Just don't drop him, you're known to be clumsy" Alice said handing Neville to her husband.

"How could I drop my own son?" Frank asked rocking Neville in his arms.

"My two boys" Alice said with a smile.

**Another quick thing, I got the definitions of Tonks (Nymphadora) and Draco's names off of Harry Potter Wiki. **

**Thanks to all my faithful readers, I'm not kidding when I say reviews MAKE my day. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**-dancergirl7**


	10. Key to our Success

**Hello faithful and lovely readers!!! New chapter, yay!**

**So, I meant to upload this yesterday, as yesterday, April 1, April Fool's Day, is Fred and George's birthday. However, I forgot, and then remembered as I had to leave, and remembered again when it was too late, and none of you would read it until the morning anyway. So, this is a belated birthday honor for Fred and George. **

**Sorry, not super original, based off something mentioned in the books, but wrote this a long time ago, and wanted to do my own interpretation. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****yellow 14****, ****BellaPur****, and ****PrimiGirl**

**Thanks to all of you, you're amazing and your reviews make me smile!!**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Enjoy!**

**Key to our Success**

"Hey Fred, look at that!" George said quietly, pointing to a drawer of confiscated items, as they sat in Filch's office, listening to him lecture.

"Set off a dungbomb, I'll grab something, and let's go" Fred whispered. George quickly set off a dungbomb, Fred opened the door and grabbed the first thing he could find, and the two of them ran back to Gryffindor tower and into their dormitory.

"A drawer of confiscated items and all you could get was a piece of parchment?" George asked

"Let's open it up" Fred said and they were faced with blank parchment.

"What do you think it is?" George asked.

"Reveal" Fred said putting his wand on the paper.

Words began appearing on the page

_Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail_

"Whoa" the two boys said together, more words appeared.

_Mr. Moony would like to congratulate Mr. and Mr. Weasley on their discovery but offer condolences they cannot work it_

"Well then let's figure it out!" Fred said.

_Mr. Padfoot would like to tell Mr. and Mr. Weasley that their pranks are amateur_

"Our pranks are not amateur Mr. Padfoot!" George said and more words appeared.

_Mr. Prongs would like to tell Mr. and Mr. Weasley to solemnly swear they are up to no good_

"Ok" Fred and George said together, then more words appeared.

_Mr. Wormtail would like to agree with Mr. Prongs and remind Messrs. Weasley that when their done, mischief managed_

"Great" George said.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Fred said, his wand on the parchment. The Marauder's Map revealed itself.

_Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail present the Marauder's Map_

"I think I just fell in love" Fred said.

"Look, Dumbledore is pacing his office" George said.

"And Filch is pacing the halls, probably looking for us" Fred said.

"And McGonagall is going up to the trophy room" George said.

"And Peeves is leaving the trophy room" Fred said

"And Lee is coming this way" George said.

"What did Wormtail said before?" Fred asked, "Mischief managed? That must turn off the map"

"Mischief Managed" George said his wand on the map, the words and people faded away.

"This is our little secret" Fred said, and George nodded. Both boys spit on their hand and shook, sealing the deal.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**The button is no longer green, so just click the little thing that says 'review'**

**Will try and update again soon, PROMPTS AND IDEAS ARE EXTREMELY ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATED!!**

**-dancergirl7**


	11. Shaking

**Hello everyone!! Hope everyone is having a wonderful Spring :)**

**This one is about Andromeda, when she finds out Sirius and Bellatrix's imprisonment, and escape. I know you guys seem to really like the Black sisters stuff, so here you go. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****GiveMeOneGoodReason****, ****BellaPur****, and ****PrimiGrl****, my amazing reviewers!!! They are all awesome, and you should go check them out :)**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Enjoy :)**

**Shaking**

_November 2, 1981_

Andromeda stared at the newspaper in her hand, eyes blurring, hands shaking.

"Dear, why so down? You-Know-Who is gone!" Ted said.

"S-Sirius was convicted with murder of Peter Pettigrew, assisted murder of James and Lily Potter, and spy for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Andromeda said.

"Your cousin Sirius? The Gryffindor?" Ted asked, Andromeda nodded.

"I'm sorry Dromeda, I know you always liked him" Ted said.

"He wouldn't have done this Ted! They've got it wrong! He wouldn't have betrayed them! James was his best friend, he wouldn't have, and a spy for You-Know-Who! That's not him, they've got it wrong!" Andromeda yelled.

"Dromeda, all the evidence points towards him, I'm sorry" Ted said.

"He wouldn't, he wouldn't" Andromeda said but her resolve was breaking.

"Mum? Dad?" little Dora said coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Dora" Ted said.

"Morning Daddy. Why is Mum crying?" she asked.

"She just found out some sad news" Ted explained to his daughter.

"Can I help?" Dora asked.

"Come here Dora" Andromeda said pulling her daughter close to her.

"Will you be ok Mummy?" Dora asked.

"I'll be alright Dora" Andromeda said, straining to put a smile on her face.

_November 17, 1981_

Again, Andromeda Tonks was staring at the newspaper, her sister's mugshot staring back at her. Andromeda's hands shook. Her sister had always been crazy, but the Bellatrix in this picture was nothing like the one she remembered. What Bellatrix had said at the trial though, that sounded like the Bellatrix she knew, and once loved.

"Morning Dromeda" Ted said coming down. He got deja vu seeing his wife sitting with the newspaper in her shaking hands.

"Is everything alright?" Ted asked.

"Bellatrix was thrown in Azkaban" Andromeda said.

"Is that good or bad Dromeda?" Ted asked.

"Good, good, just odd, my sister, in Azkaban" Andromeda said.

"She'll be there with Sirius you know, they can keep each other company" Ted said trying to lighten the mood.

"Sirius hates Bellatrix, and Bellatrix hates Sirius, every since we were kids" Andromeda said.

"She's done many bad things Dromeda, she needed to go to Azkaban" Ted said.

"She didn't need to go to Azkaban! She didn't have to do all those things! She used to be a good person Ted, she used to care for Cissy and I, keep us safe, once, she was good, as good as a pure-blooded girl could get" Andromeda said.

"I believe you Dromeda, but she has done unforgivable crimes" Ted said.

"I know, that poor little boy, the son of the Longbottoms" Andromeda said.

"Ah yes, little Neville, he is in the care of his grandmother now" Ted said.

"I feel like I should do something about it, I feel like I'm obliged to apologize for her" Andromeda said.

"You're not though, you didn't do anything" Ted said.

"That's just always the way it worked. Bellatrix tortured, Narcissa pleaded, I apologized" Andromeda explained.

"But it's different this time, you have no reason to apologize, you aren't in charge of her" Ted said.

"I know Ted, it's just hard" Andromeda said, "It feels like half my family is in Azkaban"

"Narcissa is still free, her husband claimed to have seen the error of his ways" Ted said.

"Lies" Andromeda spat, "Narcissa was never a Death Eater anyway, she's too cowardly"

"Bellatrix deserves it Dromeda" Ted said.

"I know Ted, it's just, I don't know" Andromeda said.

_August 1, 1993_

"Dromeda, did you read the paper?" Ted asked.

"No, I haven't looked at the paper in a while, why do you ask?" Andromeda asked.

"Your cousin, Sirius, he escaped, he's out of Azkaban" Ted said. Andromeda's eyes widened, and she dropped the tea cup she was holding. She had tried getting over the imprisonment of her cousin long ago, but now he was out, he escaped.

"How?" was all Andromeda said.

"No one knows, that's the thing, no one knows how he did it, everyone reckons it must have been some kind of Dark Magic" Ted said.

"Sirius didn't do Dark Magic" Andromeda said.

"I shouldn't have brought that up, the point it, he's no longer in Azkaban, or near the dementors" Ted said.

"Or Bellatrix, he's no longer near Bellatrix" Andromeda said.

"They think he's after Harry Potter" Ted said.

"He's not, he wouldn't kill James' son, especially if the resemblance is as blatant as I've heard"

"He's been mumbling in his sleep you know, saying he's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts" Ted said.

"Ted, I'm telling you, I know Sirius, he's not after Harry Potter" Andromeda said.

"You haven't talked to him in twelve years Dromeda" Ted said.

"I wish I could've though, I wish I could've" Andromeda said.

"Dromeda" Ted started, but Dora burst in the the door.

"Hello Dora, what brings you home?" Ted asked.

"Escape of Sirius Black" Dora said, "All Aurors-in-training were sent away until further notice"

"What are they going to do to him? Do you know Dora?" Andromeda asked.

"Dementor's Kiss I would assume, once they find him of course" Dora said.

"D-D-Dementor's Kiss?" Andromeda stuttered. Sirius didn't deserve the Kiss.

"Well yeah, what else are they supposed to do?" Dora asked.

"Dora, I would suggest not bringing the subject up any more, why don't you head upstairs?" Ted suggested.

"Mum, are you ok?" Dora asked.

"I'm fine Dora, listen to your father" Andromeda said and Dora shrugged, going upstairs.

"I can't decide if I should be happy or scared" Andromeda said.

"I don't think he'll come after you Dromeda, you were his favorite cousin" Ted said.

"I just hope that he still remembers that after twelve years in Azkaban" Andromeda said.

_January 29, 1996_

Andromeda's hands shook so violently she could barely read the paper. Azkaban had another mass breakout, this time her deranged sister got out.

"Morning mum" Dora said coming downstairs, "Mum?"

"Dora" Andromeda said.

"Yes mum, it's Dora, are you alright?" Dora asked, she snatched the newspaper out of her mum's hands and looked at the cover.

"She bares a mighty resemblance to you mum" Dora said, "Well, I'm off to work, suspect I'll have a lot to do"

"No!" Andromeda said.

"What's wrong mum?" Dora asked.

"I don't want you out there, fighting _her_" Andromeda said.

"Who's her?" Dora asked.

"Bellatrix" Andromeda said.

"You mean your sister?" Dora asked, Andromeda nodded.

"She's not going to hurt me mum" Dora said.

"She'll want you more than the rest Dora" Andromeda said, "It's not safe for you"

"I know she's your sister mum, but really, she won't recognize me" Dora said.

"Until someone yells out 'Tonks'" Andromeda said.

"She'll have lost her mind too much to remember that" Dora said, Andromeda put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean to upset you" Dora said.

"It's alright Dora, it's not your fault, you can go to work, I can't hold you back" Andromeda said.

"Thanks mum, I have an Order meeting tonight, so I'll be back late" Dora said.

"Just be careful Dora" Andromeda said as her only daughter left.

**Hope you liked it, this one is pretty long, for me at least. **

**QUESTION - How do you guys feel about song-fics?? I have an awesome one I would like to post, but would you want it as a separate story, or a chapter of this??? PLEASE ANSWER!**

**Thanks a ton for reading, and REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**Also, I could really use some IDEAS for future chapter!!**

**Thanks again, and please review!!**


	12. Bravery

**As I have told you multiple times, more reviews = quicker update, so many of you reviewed, and as a result, I'm putting this up pretty soon after the last one!!**

**Anyway, idea credit goes to ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, who suggested an Albus and Aberforth one. Speaking of VoldemortIsGoingDown, thanks a ton for the constructive criticism, and for you, I tried not to use the word 'said' once in this whole chapter, so hope that makes this a little better :)**

**Chapter Dedication: ****BellaPur****, ****yellow 14****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****amazingtofu****, ****tasha27****, and ****Leanora**

**THANKS A TON FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! GO CHECK THESE AMAZING PEOPLE OUT!! I READ THEIR STORIES AND THEY ARE AMAZING AND YEAH, GO, RIGHT NOW, FIND THEIR STORIES AND READ THEM, THEY ARE AWESOME!**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Enjoy :)**

**Bravery**

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the Hog's Head, looking at an old picture, when a goat rubbed against his leg.

"Good evening Aberforth"

"Albus" Aberforth greeted.

"Lovely time of night, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, yes, what are you doing in the back of my pub?"

"Simply enjoying the view"

"You have no right to be here, anyway, shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"You make a good point brother, however, sometimes it is wise to take a vacation of the mind"

"My pub is not the place for you to take a mind vacation or whatever you are trying to do"

"Yes, but your pub is the perfect place"

"I was her favorite you know" Aberforth looked at the portrait Albus had been staring at, the one of their sister, Ariana.

"I know Aberforth, however, I hoped one day she may come to treat me the same way she has treated you"

"You're just like Father"

"That my brother, I must deny"

"You and Grindelwald wanted to take over the world, rule over Muggles, and get revenge on those Muggles, just like him"

"It is something I deeply regret"

"You can't erase the past"

"As I have learned with time"

"No matter how hard you try to forget it Albus, Ariana is dead by one of us"

"And yet, she may also be dead by Grindelwald"

"Have you ever thought to look in that fancy memory thing of yours?"

"My Pensieve is a very great place to sift through my memories and thoughts, however, I have never looked back on that tragic event"

"Would save you the guilt if you found out it wasn't you"

"Yes, it would, but if it was me, I would not be able to peacefully live with myself. For that reason, and that reason alone, I have not ventured into the depths of our dear Mother's funeral."

"And they say Gryffindors are brave" Aberforth snorted.

"Yes, that is true, so I must not be a true Gryffindor, since a true Gryffindor would have the bravery to face the demons of the past"

"Bravery? Bravery is just an act. Loyalty is what matters most. You were never loyal to Ariana or I, and you paid the consequences"

"You are right again brother"

"It is time for you to leave Albus, I have a pub to run, and you a school to run"

"Very well Aberforth, I shall leave tonight before either of us do something we may later regret. Next time maybe, we will able to sit and enjoy a butterbeer like the brothers we are"

"Go to the Three Broomsticks if you want a butterbeer, they would be happy to serve you"

"So long Aberforth, enjoy the rest of you evening" Albus said as he left the Hog's Head.

Aberforth took one last look at the portrait of Ariana and sighed, knowing his brother would be back again soon.

**And there you go, Chapter 12!**

**Just want to thank all of you for the outpouring of ideas I got after I kindly asked you in the last chapter, I love hearing your ideas, they help, a lot!**

**Please leave REVIEWS, reviews make my day, and I don't care if you have constructive criticism or something, since that is extremely helpful, and you will still get a reply from me (if you review, I promise to reply, and you get Chapter Dedication)**

**Thanks a ton for reading!!**

**-dancergirl7**


	13. Remember

**Hey everyone!! Sorry about the complete lack of updating, my schedule lately, hectic, and my inspiration level, low. **

**I like this one though, it's pretty cute, Rose/Scorpius is adorable!!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****amazingtofu****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****Leanora****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****BellaPur****, ****flbn****, ****yellow 14****, and ****kaylagc**

**Thanks for all the review!! They are what inspire me!!! Go check out these people, they're cool and awesome, and I'm really happy with all of them!**

**Wow, this is the most review I've gotten on one chapter, 8 for one chapter!! Yay!!**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Remember**

Rose remembers what her dad told her when she was getting on the Hogwarts train for the first time and her dad told her, pointing to a blonde haired child.

"_Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie" _

Scorpius remembers when he had first seen Rose Weasley, and his father curtly nodded, but told his son.

"_We're better than them Scorpius, remember that" _

Rose remembers when he came up to her on the train over to Hogwarts, pompously sticking his hand out.

"_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" _

Scorpius remembers when Rose told off her father on the Hogwarts Express.

"_Your father was extremely cruel, and you're probably the same way"_

Rose remembers when she got her prefect badge in the mail, and had squealed with delight, then on the train she saw that Scorpius Malfoy had gotten one too.

"_So Weasley, looks like you got one too" _

Scorpius remembers when he saw Rose also in the prefects compartment.

"_I would say this was a dream, someone like you got a prefect badge, but that wouldn't be a dream, so I guess it's a nightmare"_

Rose remembers seeing how much Scorpius changed between their fifth and sixth years, and how much he grew up. Even Albus, the most oblivious Gryffindor there ever was noticed.

"_Is it just me, or does Malfoy seem different this year?"_

Scorpius remembers the summer before sixth year when he learned who his father truly was, a Death Eater, a monster.

"_Don't speak to me! Don't touch me! You're cruel, you're vile, you were a Death Eater!" _

Rose remembers when she got her Head Girl badge, then when she got on the train and found out that the Head Boy was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"_Looks like we're Head Boy and Head Girl" _

Scorpius remembers when he opened the prefect's compartment and saw Rose Weasley standing there, with a Head Girl's badge.

"_I have to share a compartment with you!"_

Rose remembers their first kiss in the Astronomy Tower at one in the morning when all she wanted to do was sleep. He had kissed her good night.

"_Good night Rose, I'll be dreaming about you"_

Scorpius remembers being groggy and tired, and not fully understanding his sudden burst of confidence.

"_What are you going to do, kiss me?"_

Rose remembers their first date, a trip to Hogsmeade together, when the whole world was staring at them, Rose hadn't even cared.

"_Everyone's staring Rose, I hate the attention"_

Scorpius remembers when he finally worked up the courage to ask Rose out, to go to Hogsmeade with him.

"_You really like me then Malfoy?" _

Rose remembers when they told her parents that they were going out, and loved each other.

"_Of all the men in the world Rosie, a Malfoy?" _

Scorpius remembers when he told his parents, he refused to take Rose with him.

"_We're better than them Scorpius! You're stooping to their level!" _

Rose remembers the day that she stood at the altar, opposite Scorpius in her pure white dress.

"_I do"_

Scorpius remembers seeing Rose walk down the aisle, on her father's arm, and almost fainting, she looked so gorgeous.

"_You may now kiss the bride" _

And Scorpius, for once, listened and did just that, kissed his beautiful bride.

**Well, there you go, Chapter 13. **

**If you don't like Rose/Scorpius, I'm sorry, I happen to like them. **

**BUT, if I get enough reviews saying people don't like them, I won't upload another chapter about them (even though I have an awesome song-fic about them that may be going up on Saturday!!)**

**IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!! If there's anything you want to read, just let me know, and I try it out, but can't guarantee :)**

**I know A LOT of you have asked for Hermione, and, I'm working on it!! I have a cool one on her in the works, just need to get it done, it will be on of my longer chapters, and really cool. Although it's hard to believe from this fic, Hermione is one of my favorite characters, and a chapter on her will be up SOON. **

**Final thing: REVIEW!!! That's all I'm going to say people, REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	14. Part of a Pair

**Hello everyone!! Happy Anniversary of Voldemort's Defeat!!! I'm uploading this in honor of it!**

**Sorry this took so long to get up, my inspiration has been running low, and so has the amount of free time I have. This is also pretty old, I came across it and thought it suited the occasion, I know it's short, so sorry about that. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****amazingtofu****, ****Swallow B.****, ****PrimiGirl****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****BellaPur****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****Leanora**** and ****yellow 14****. **

**THANKS A TON TO ALL OF YOU!!! **

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Part of a Pair**

It had always been Padma and Parvati. Parvati and Padma. The Patil twins. It was never just Parvati Patil. Even their friends could barely tell them apart. Now though, they were separate. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Parvati Patil could become her own person. Make her own friends, have her own life. No longer would she be overshadowed by her sister's grades. This was a new beginning, a fresh start.

"Hi, I'm Lavender Brown, you are?" the girl sitting next to her asked.

"Parvati Patil" Parvati said with confidence.

"Nice to meet you Parvati" Lavender said, "Just wondering, that's your sister over there, in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes" Parvati almost growled.

"I was just wondering, anyway, are you excited to be here?" Lavender asked and Parvati smiled.

"I'm so happy to be here" Parvati said and it was true, for once it was just Parvati.

As the battle raged on Parvati Patil heard a cry. Someone died. Was it Padma?

"Fred!" she heard Percy Weasley cry in grief. Fred, Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley died? How could he have died, she just saw him a few hours ago. George. Oh gosh George. How was George holding up? Fred's twin, his other half. Unlike Parvati and Padma, Fred and George were inseparable. What would happen to George? What if Padma died? How would Parvati react? She would scream and yell and kill whoever killed her twin sister. Although they had been separate these past few years, and even though Parvati enjoyed being a separate person, in her heart, she knew she always enjoyed being part of a pair.

**I understand this is extremely extremely extremely short, and I'm sorry about that, I couldn't think of much else to add to it. **

**REVIEW, PLEASE, PRETEND I AM DOWN ON MY HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING YOU!**

**Yeah, anyway, I could really use some new ideas, or old ones, even if you already told me an idea, you can tell me again if you want to see it, IDEAS PLEASE!**

**Final thing, I JUST PUT UP A ROSE/SCORPIUS SONG-FICE, PLEASE GO READ IT, AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!**

**I know you all enjoyed Rose/Scorpius, and I had a great song-fic about them, so I decided to finally put it up, it's on my profile, go read it, please, again, I'm begging you, GO CHECK IT OUT!!**

**Thanks again for reading :)**

**-dancergirl7**


	15. Surprise

**Hey! Sorry about the long delay in updates, I keep thinking of ideas, but none of them work well in this format, so it's been a bit rough to write something good enough to update!!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****Ohaiitsjustme****, ****Leanora****, ****yellow 14****, ****dd****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****BellaPur**** and ****amazingtofu**

**Thanks to all of you!! I love hearing from all of you so much!! (Big thanks to ohaiitsjustme for making me a favorite author and putting two of my stories on favorites list, thanks a ton!)**

**This is Draco/Astoria, I've gotten requests for Draco (from Leanora I think . . ), so here you go!**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Surprise**

"May I sit?" Draco heard a woman ask as he was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping his flask. Looking up he saw Daphne Greengrass.

"I thought you hated me Greengrass" Draco sneered.

"My sister might, I don't" the woman replied.

"You're not Daphne?"

"No, I'm Astoria" she stuck her hand out for Draco to shake.

"You know who I am"

"Yes, I must say I do, your face has been all over the papers. You never answered my question, may I sit?"

"Why would you want to?"

"I like the view"

"Sit if you want" Draco said indifferently.

"Tom!" Astoria called, "A Merlin's Elixir!"

"Coming right up" Tom replied.

"What are you drinking?" Astoria asked.

"Firewhiskey"

"A little too hot for my taste, thank you Tom" Astoria received her drink from Tom and took a sip.

"I like sweet flavors. Have you ever tried a Merlin's Elixir?"

"No"

"Here, take a sip"

"No thank you" Draco said cooly.

"Just try it!"

"I don't think you want Death Eater on your glass"

"Death Eater isn't a disease, besides, you were sixteen, your father and aunt forced you, you tried to live up to your family, it's obvious how ashamed you are, and Wizengamot didn't put you in prison, which means you had to do something right. Come on, just one sip"

"I don't accept drinks from anyone except family"

"That's a lame excuse, you couldn't have at least tried to think of something better"

"It's not an excuse, I was poisoned once by someone in Three Broomsticks, slipped something in my drink, had to go to St. Mungo's" Draco told her.

"That's horrible!"

"That's life"

"I promise I didn't poison it"

"I don't want any"

"If you insist" she sighed, "I guess I'll go meet up with Daphne, she is expecting me at Fortescue's for ice cream, don't forget, Merlin's Elixir, try it some day"

"Good bye Astoria"

"Good bye Draco, it was a pleasure to meet you" Astoria got up and left the Leaky Cauldron. Draco went up to the counter.

"Tom, get me a Merlin's Elixir" he said, "And make sure not to poison it"

**Well, there you go, Chapter 15, Surprise :)**

**Let's see, sorry it's short, not one of my absolute faves, but it's not too bad!**

**I probably won't be updating again until next week, so sorry about that!**

**REQUESTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, THANKS A TON!**

**I got a note that begging is offputting (thank you ****yellow 14****), and I looked back at it and completely agreed, so, I'm going to ask nicely if you would please REVIEW!**

**Thanks a ton for reading, hope you enjoyed it!!**

**-dancergirl7**


	16. Oddness

**Well hello there! Sorry about my complete lack of updates lately, I hope this isn't too delayed!**

**I've gotten a lot of requests for Hermione, so here she is! It's an eight-year old Hermione's typical Christmas Day with her family, except it turns out not so typical after all . . .**

**Chapter Dedication: ****yellow 14****, ****amazingtofu****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****lilgiggler35****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****BellaPur****, and ****Leanora****. **

**You guys are amazing! You rock! Thank you so much!**

_**Disclaimer: Would I be on here if I was J.K. Rowling? **_

**Oddness **

"Oh! A new doll! I love it!" Regina Granger squealed opened her Christmas present.

"Thanks for the doll Aunt Erica and Uncle Arthur," Hermione mumbled looking at the doll in her hand.

"Hermione," Tara Granger, Hermione's mum snapped.

"It's fine Tara," Erica soothed.

"Here Regina, Hermione, I got these for you," Grandma Carol said handing them each a package.

Regina ripped hers open to find a matching skirt and top set, shiny, with sequins, and bright pink.

"This is so cute!" she squealed holding it up to her body and twirling in circles.

"I'm glad you like it Regina," Grandma Carol chuckled.

Hermione opened her hesitantly. To her surprise, it was a big, old, book.

"What's it about?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"It was my favorite book when I was your age, and I decided to give it to you," Grandma Carol told her.

"Thanks Grandma!" Hermione said giving her a huge hug then turning to the book.

"Later Mione," Richard told his daughter.

"But Dad," Hermione whined.

"Later Hermione".

"Yes Dad," she grumbled.

"Ok, here's my gift," Tara said handing each girl a square package.

"Thanks Aunt Tara," Regina grumbled opening her gift to see a book.

"Thanks Mum!" Hermione squealed giving her Mum a big hug.

"It's an enc-" Tara started.

"I know what it is Mum, it's an encyclopedia, I've wanted one so badly!"

Hermione sat on the ground and began reading her encyclopedia, with the book from Grandma Carol next to her. Regina sat playing with her dolls.

"Why don't you two girls play together?" Erica suggested.

"Why would I want to sit and read books?" Regina sneered.

"Gina," Erica snapped.

"It's alright," Hermione mumbled from within her book.

"I mean, she's not normal Mum, most kids at school play with dolls, and all Hermione does is read," Regina said loudly, then turned to her Mum and whispered, "She has no friends you know".

The next thing Hermione knew her book flew out of her hand and hit Regina right in the face, then dropped to the ground, landing on Regina's foot.

"Mum! Mum! Hermione threw her book at me! Hermione hurt me!" Regina cried.

"I didn't do it!" Hermione cried out, "It flew out of my hand!"

"A book can't fly that far," Erica snapped.

"Look at this! Look at this! I'm bleeding," Regina said holding her fingers to her nose.

"Sh, it will be alright baby," Erica cradled Regina.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Hermione cried.

"There's no other logical explanation for this," Arthur said.

"She's always been odd," Regina sneered at her cousin.

"Regina, you don't tell someone they're odd," Tara told her niece.

"We're going," Erica snapped grabbing Arthur and Regina and leaving.

"I promise I didn't do it," Hermione said quietly as everyone looked at her, wondering what could've truly happened.

**There you go, eight-year old Hermione. **

**Can't really decide how old Regina is, eight or nine for sure, but not sure which. **

**Can ANYONE catch the AVPM reference? It's there, *hint* it's a line Regina says!**

**I could really use IDEAS people, they inspire me, anything you want to see, just tell me, and I'll try to make it happen!**

**REVIEW PLEASE. That's all I'm going to say. **

**-dancergirl7**


	17. Doppleganger

**I believe it's time for . . . . another chapter!**

**Hello everyone! Sorry if this took too long to get up, I tried not to make you wait too long but . . . . . life's hectic these days. **

**So, I got this idea during school (as always), when I was talking to my friend, this was our topic of conversation, how we thought that Ginny could be a doppleganger (look-a-like) for Lily Evans. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****Leanora****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****kaylagc****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****amazingtofu****, ****yellow 14****, ****BellaPur****, and ****Delilah's Soliloquy**

**Thanks a ton to all of you! You are amazing and constantly inspire me!**

**Someone suggested Snape, and Lily, I think it was . . Leanora! So, here you go (sorry, I know you requested this forever ago!)**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling**_

**Doppleganger**

_1992_

"Weasley, Ginevra," Severus Snape called off in his first class with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first-years. Snape looked up at her, annoyed with the number of Weasleys in the school, and internally gasped.

"It's Ginny," she said in an aggravated tone. She had the same attitude, the same hair, and the same looks as _her_.

"Zeller, Francesca," he called, pretending to ignore Miss Ginevra Weasley.

"Professor Snape?" he heard Ginevra say half-way through the lesson. He looked at her.

"What Miss Weasley?" he sneered.

"I don't understand why we have to stir clockwise, why can't we stir counter-clockwise?"

It sounded just like a question _she _would ask.

"Because Miss Weasley, the potion would be wrong" he sneered, but came closer to her. He looked at her, and noticed her eyes were not green, but mud brown.

"Your potion is the wrong color" he told her. _She_ would've never made that mistake.

"Can I fix it?" Ginevra asked. _She _would've asked that question.

"No".

_1995_

"And Ginny Weasley, the new Gryffindor Seeker, is still flying, having not yet spotted the Snitch," Lee Jordan yelled out during a Gryffindor Quidditch match. Her red hair was flying in the wind, and you could barely see her face, she could easily be mistaken for _her_. But _she_ would never play Quidditch, _she_ was involved in her studies, not a silly game like Quidditch, _she _was above this.

"Severus, are you alright?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Albus".

_1997_

It was as if the past had come back to life. At least from the back. Severus Snape watched from his window as Ginny walked around with Potter. They've could easily been mistaken for Potter and _her_. The same hair, similar heights, Potter's glasses. The green eyes were even there, but on his face instead of hers.

"Severus, have you turned in what you want on your final exam to Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked interrupting his thinking.

"Yes Minerva," he responded cooly and went back to watching the two kids outside.

As long as Severus Snape was alive, he would never get over the pain of losing _her_, Lily Evans to Potter, and more permanently, to Voldemort.

**Sorry if doppleganger is not an actual word/it is actually two words!**

**Hope you liked it, sorry it's short, but I've been told that it's not about size, but quality (thanks yellow 14), so . . these aren't the longest things in the world, sorry, if I stretched them it just wouldn't work . . at all. **

**IDEAS? I love hearing them, and even if it takes me months, I normally try and use them (yes I know I have a lot of unused ideas, but I'm working on them) some of your ideas are already written, just need editing and all that :)**

**REVIEWS! Most of you write stuff as well as read, so you know that reviews are super important, so please please review!**

**Oh! I posted a new poll! The last poll was 'Which house at Hogwarts do you want to be in?'**

**The results . . **

**Slytherin - 7**

**Ravenclaw - 5**

**Gryffindor - 3**

**Hufflepuff - 0**

**Poor Hufflepuffs :( **

**I'm not telling you the new poll question, so go check it out, and vote!**

**-dancergirl7**


	18. Mistletoe

**Hello! Yes, I understand some of these are pretty short, but, short can be good :)**

**Anyway, this is James/Lily (yay!), takes place during their 7th year as Head Boy and Girl (if you can't figure that out)**

**Chapter Dedication: ****Leanora****, ****amazingtofu****, ****BellaPur****, ****kaylagc****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****ggmum****, ****yellow 14****, and ****Delilah's Soliloquy****. **

**Thanks so much to all of you! You inspire me to keep updating!**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Mistletoe**

"James Potter! You aren't supposed to be playing with those! Professor Flitwick told you to hang them up!" Lily yelled after James who was playing with the fairy they were supposed to be hanging on the tree.

"Calm down Lily, I can hang it when I get to the Great Hall"

"It's supposed to be in it's cage, so it doesn't find a mirror or something"

"Relax Lils, really, loosen your grip on the rules, the rules are always there, but opportunities for fun are not"

"I don't need to be expelled"

"You won't be, trust me" James said.

"James, seriously, we need to focus, Flitwick hasn't let students help with the tree since, since, since he became a teacher!"

"Exactly, he trusts us"

"James! This is serious!"

"Alright Lily, I'll stop" James put the fairy back in it's cage.

"Thank you"

"Look" James said flicking his wand quickly behind his back.

"A mistletoe" Lily said quietly.

"Guess you have to kiss me" James teased.

"Never in a million years Potter"

"Hm, I wouldn't say never" James leaned in and kissed Lily.

Lily pulled away a few seconds later.

"Now, I'm going to be the responsible one and start hanging the decorations, I mean, Flitwick hasn't let a student help him since he started teaching" James said sarcastically giving Lily a look then meandering into the Great Hall.

Lily looked up to see that the mistletoe was gone. There were some things about James Potter she would never understand.

**There you go, Chapter 18!**

**I would love some IDEAS! I know you guys keep submitting them, and I keep not updating with them, but that doesn't mean I don't use them, sometimes they just don't get posted for a while :)**

**And, I would love REVIEWS. All I'm going to say on that. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-dancergirl7**


	19. Eerie

**Hello everyone! This may be one of my quickest updates, ever!**

**Let's see . . . Chapter Dedication: ****BellaPur****, ****yellow 14****, ****Leanora****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****amazingtofu****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, and ****dinosoprano**

**Special Thanks to ****dinosoprano****, she reviewed every single chapter, which made me extremely, extremely happy. So, GO CHECK OUT HER STORY: **_**Another Side of Me**_**, it's Ted/Andromeda, and I know many of you like that pairing, and Black Sisters stuff, so go look at it, it's great, really!**

**I don't remember who gave me the idea for Neville after he finds out Harry isn't coming back, but this is my take on it, I had trouble with just Neville, and it turned into Neville talking with Seamus, then Lavender and Parvati just sort of came in there, so whoever gave me that idea, THANKS!**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Eerie**

"Weird, isn't it mate?" Seamus asked.

"What do you mean?" Neville replied.

"It's only going to be the two of us in here this year,"

"Lavender and Parvati are the only two in the girl's dorm this year,"

"But there was only three of them to start,"

"So there's only four Gryffindor seventh-years total?"

"Didn't think about it like that mate,"

"Gryffindor Tower seems quiet this year, eerie almost,"

"Well, at least a third of us are Muggle-borns," Seamus said.

"But it's not just that,"

"Everyone's down mate, no one's cheering and whooping like they used to that we're back at school, everyone wants to be home, protecting their families. I heard some first-years complaining about coming to Hogwarts on the train ride here!"

"All I ever wanted was to go to Hogwarts,"

"So did every other kid until this bloody war,"

"It's not right!" Neville cried.

"'Course it's not,"

"We have to do something! We're the only ones left!"

"Blimey mate, never heard such an outburst from you,"

"Did you hear that?" Seamus asked.

"No," Neville replied.

"That sound, a first-year I think, they're crying about being here!"

"That just proves my point, don't you think?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Who's that?" Neville asked, alert as a guard dog.

"Lavender and Parvati," they heard Lavender sniffle.

"Come in," Seamus replied and the two girls, clad in pajamas, blankets and wands in their hands, stumbled in. Lavender plopped on Ron's bed, and Parvati on Harry's bed.

"Sorry to disturb you two, the girl's dormitories are just too-" Parvati stopped.

"We know," Seamus said.

"Where do you think they are?" Lavender asked quietly.

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione," Seamus answered.

"I heard Ron had spattergroit from Ginny," Neville told them.

"I don't believe her," Lavender said.

"The sixth-year girl's door was wide open, we could see her sitting there, staring blankly out the window, she looked like she'd been crying," Parvati told them.

"I swear I just heard a first-year crying," Seamus said.

"I'm not surprised Hermione's not back, she's Muggle-born," Parvati said.

"It's just so quiet!" Lavender cried.

"You think your dorm is quiet?" Seamus questioned, "We're missing three people!"

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Neville asked quietly.

"Who knows mate?" Seamus replied.

"Do you know anything about Dean?" Parvati asked.

"I assume he ran, no clue who is father is, for all we know he could be half-blood, but with no way to prove who his father is, the Ministry will count his as Muggle-born," Seamus told them.

"Doesn't his mum know?" Neville said.

"No clue, one-night stand," Seamus responded.

"It's so wrong!" Parvati cried.

"What, the one-night stand?" Seamus questioned.

"No, the war you moron!" Parvati hissed.

"It smells like him," Lavender said, her head in the pillow.

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Ron, the pillow smells like him,"

"Still? Shouldn't the house-elves washed it?" Seamus wondered.

"Hermione used to always talk about the house-elves, how mistreated they were," Parvati reminicsed.

"Those S.P.E.W. badges were in here, too, she bribed Harry and Ron into taking them,"

"What's going to happen to them?" Lavender asked scaredly.

"I don't know Lav, I don't know," Seamus answered.

"Don't you guys think we have to do something?" Neville said.

"What can we do Neville? Death Eaters have taken over the entire school," Lavender moaned.

"Did you hear Draco Malfoy's Head Boy?" Parvati told them.

"See, he's an official Death Eater, saw his Mark on the train," Seamus said, "They'll probably brand Crabbe and Goyle next,"

"Wait, if Ron and Hermione aren't here, who are Gryffindor's seventh year prefects?" Parvati asked.

"They sent me a badge," Lavender muttered, "But I refuse to wear it,"

"Ron's supposed to come back once he's cured," Neville answered.

"Neville, you know he doesn't _really _have spattergroit, don't you?" Parvati whispered.

"Course I do,"

"Can we sleep here?" Lavender asked, "I don't know if I can take it up there,"

"We saw some little third-year crying on our way up after Opening Feast, her parents were killed a few days ago, but she still had to come today," Parvati said.

"That's terrible," Neville muttered.

"To answer your question, course you girls can sleep here, pick a bed," Seamus said.

"Thanks," the two responded together.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Neville suggested.

"Classes," they all moaned.

"How can we have classes in the midst of all this?" Parvati asked.

"The poster's still up, Dean's Muggle sport poster," Seamus mumbled looking at the wall.

"It can stay up, our way of showing our support for him," Neville said.

"Good night everyone," Parvati said rolling over in Harry's bed.

"Night," they all mumbled collectively.

"It's going to be one heck of a long year," Seamus muttered before rolling over and going to bed.

**And with that, there's the 19th Chapter!**

**Oh! I forgot to mention! I just put up something new! It's called **_**The Tale of Four Brothers**_**, it's a poem-like one-shot, but I didn't really think it fit in this story, so it got it's own story! GO CHECK IT OUT PLEASE!**

**Anyway, if anyone has requests or ideas, send them in, I love hearing them!**

**Finally, REVIEW. That's all. **

**Until next time, **

**dancergirl7**


	20. Curiosity

**Hello! This one is longish, for my standards at least! **

**Chapter Dedication: ****amazingtofu****, ****Leanora****, ****BellaPur****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****yellow 14**** and ****MssrsMWPP****. Special thanks to MssrsMWPP who went back and reviewed all the chapters I've written so far! **

**But, thanks to everyone, you guys are incredible!**

**New thing I'm going to try: **

**Quick Summary: Sirius finds Tonks in the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place (where the Black Family tapestry is).**

**If you like the summaries, tell me and I'll continue writing them on top, if you don't like, tell me, and I won't write them in!**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowing**_

**Curiosity**

"What'cha doing in here Tonks?" Sirius asked his cousin's daughter who was standing in front of the Black Family Tapestry, staring at it intently.

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat,"

Sirius just looked at her.

"I guess it's a Muggle saying,"

"This thing depresses me really," Sirius told her, "My dear mother made us look at it so often and memorize I could probably recite it from memory if I tried hard enough,"

"Did you sit in here with my mother?"

"When she was here, her and her sisters joined my brother and I,"

"Regulus Arcturus Black, born 1961, died 1979," Tonks read, her finger on Regulus' face, "I'm sorry Sirius, can I ask, how did he die?"

"He was a Death Eater, got far in, then decided he wanted out, but you can't turn in a form of resignation to Voldemort,"

"Were you close to him?"

"Before I went to Hogwarts,"

Tonks' finger went to the burn mark where Sirius used to be.

"Was this you?"

"Yeah, that was me, Sirius Orion Black,"

"When did they burn you off?"

"At sixteen, I ran away, went to my friend James Potter's home,"

"James Potter? As in Harry Potter's father?"

"The very one," Sirius said with a sad, faraway look in his eyes.

"You know, we went to babysit you once, James and I, Remus almost came too, but, anyways, you almost exploded the kitchen, Andie never trusted me with you again,"

"That's her, isn't it?" Tonks asked her finger now on Andromeda's burn mark.

"Yeah, that's her,"

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy,"

"My lovely cousins," Sirius said sarcastically.

"I've heard of the Malfoys, they were big at the Ministry, Dad told me once I was related to them through my Mum, but I didn't realize how closely,"

"Draco is your first cousin,"

"And Bellatrix Lestrange, I've never-"

"She's in Azkaban,"

"Why?"

"Death Eater, one of the most devoted ones at that. Her husband and brother-in-law are in there with her. Crazy bunch, saw them come in,"

"She looks a lot like Mum,"

"They got that a lot as kids, annoyed Andie a lot when Bellatrix got put in Azkaban and people kept thinking Andie was Bellatrix escaped,"

"Mum doesn't talk about her childhood a lot,"

"Neither do I, growing up in the House of Black is not pleasant,"

"Who's that?" Tonks asked her finger tracing to a burn spot near Andromeda's father and Sirius' mother.

"Ah, that's Uncle Alphard, the only reason Andie and I survived our childhood, we escaped to his house often, I did especially after my Sorting,"

"Is that why he got burned off?"

"Nah, he got burned off for giving Andie and I money when he died, it was after both of us were disowned. He was fond of you, loved when Andie would bring you around,"

"I met him?"

"Course you did, you used to change your hair to be the same color as his, the color of a Black's, Andie hated it, but it gave Uncle Alphard a good chuckle,"

"Who are all these people?" Tonks traced her finger up the tree touching all the burn marks.

"First one is Eduardus Limette Black, why he was removed we don't know, it got lost over time, next one is Isla Black for marrying a Muggle, then Phineas Black for supporting Muggle rights, after that is Marius Black, he was a Squib, then Cedrella Black for marrying a Weasley, she's Arthur's mother, then Uncle Alphard, Andie, and me," Sirius went through.

"Arthur's mother is a Black?"

"Sure, he's a pureblood isn't he? Almost all pureblooded families somehow relate back to the Blacks,"

"Who burns everyone off?"

"Whoever lives here at the time. I believe my mother holds the record for being able to blast the most off, she got to blast three. It's truly horrible, she made me watch Andie's face burn,"

"That's terrible,"

"That's my mother, you've seen her portrait,"

"Thanks Sirius, for going through this with me, Mum refuses to talk about it, and Dad doesn't really know enough,"

"It's your relatives, you deserve some knowledge, even Azkaban couldn't make me forget it, it was drilled into our heads. I know the Black family tree almost as well as the ABC's,"

"I should get going, I-"

"I know, it's depressing, I wouldn't spend too much time in here," Sirius suggested leaving the room quietly.

"Wait! Sirius!" Tonks called, "What does Toujours Pur mean?"

"Always Pure in French," Sirius replied.

Tonks touched her mother's burn mark one more time before walking out silently and closing the door. Sirius was right, the drawing room at 12 Grimmauld Place wasn't the best place to spend time in.

**NOTE: I did not make any of that information up, all of it can be found on Harry Potter Wiki. Seriously, it's all there, Eduardus Limette Black was actually a burned off member, apparently he was on the tree in the OOTP movie which goes back farther than the one we commonly use. **

**On a different topic, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE. That's all, and if you have anything you'd really like to see, just ask, and I can try (but can't guarantee!)**

**What else ... oh! Anyone want a Ted/Andromeda story? It would start in their seventh year! I'm actually in the process of writing one, it's ... 30 pages long right now, maybe ... anyway, I'm pretty pleased with it so far, and would love to upload it, if anyone actually wants to read it, so, please just curious about your feelings on that. If you guys like the idea it could go up soon (with next update), or later (late July). PLEASE RESPOND TO THIS! It's also the poll on my profile (or should be at least), so ... you can vote there too, but I would prefer actual responses :)**

**Thanks for reading, sorry about the incredibly long author's note, just a lot to talk about, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**-dancergirl7**


	21. Mourning

**Yes, I know this is on the verge of being a drabble, I got that, but I think it's sort of necessary, and never touched upon in the books. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****anonymous****, ****Reciprocal****, ****BellaPur****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****amazingtofu****, ****yellow 14****, ****MssrsMWPP****. **

**THANKS SO MUCH! You guys rock, seriously!**

**Quick Summary: Molly Weasley can't help but mourn. (vague, I know, that's how it's supposed to be, until the end, then it makes more sense!)**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Mourning**

Molly Weasley stared at the date on the calendar, the anniversary of _their _death.

"Mummy? Mummy, why are you crying?" Ginny asked her mother who was weeping when Ginny came downstairs.

"I'm fine Ginny, run along and play with your brothers" Mrs. Weasley said wiping her face.

"But Mummy, they are playing boy games, and I can't play with them since I'm a girl"

"Nonsense, go play Ginny"

"But Mummy, I'm not allowed to fly a broom"

"Right you are Ginny, you are not allowed to fly a broom"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Play with the doll Daddy just brought you"

"Mummy, why were you so sad?"

"Grown-up stuff Ginevra"

"Don't. Call. Me. Ginevra"

"Sorry Ginny dear"

"But Mum, why were you crying?"

"I was sad Ginny"

"Why were you sad?"

"Run along Ginny"

"But Mum"

"Ginny, go" Mrs. Weasley said and Ginny finally listened.

As grateful as she was for her seven beautiful children and wonderful husband, she still couldn't help but mourn the loss of her younger brothers, Fabian and Gideon, so many years ago to Voldemort and his followers.

**I understand this is unreasonably short. **

**However ... due to the outpouring of adamant yeses for the Ted/Andromeda story, the first chapter of 'Black Waters', is officially posted. You heard me, IT'S POSTED! GO LOOK! Thanks for all of your interest, and hope you like that. **

**Now, onto other business, REVIEWS are highly appreciated. **

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-dancergirl7**


	22. First Night

**Hello everyone! Hope all of you are doing wonderfully!**

**This is Ron/Hermione, as ****strongly**** requested by ****kaylagc****, so, this is for you :)**

**Chapter Dedication: ****yellow 14****, ****kaylagc****, ****BellaPur****, ****Leanora****, ****PrimiGrl****, and ****amazingtofu****. **

**Thanks a ton you guys! You're amazing and awesome!**

**Summary: Ron and Hermione's first night home with newborn baby Rose.**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**First Night**

Ron and Hermione were lying in bed, just having put their newborn daughter, Rose to sleep.

"Finally, we can get some peace and quiet around here," Ron sighed.

"Do you remember anything of when Ginny was born?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was one,"

Hermione laughed dryly, "Then just wait,"

"Wait for what?" Ron pouted.

"You're cute when you pout," Hermione said kissing him.

"You can do that again you know," Ron said and Hermione giggled.

"You know, we hav-" Ron was cut off by a loud cry from the direction of the nursery.

"What's wrong? Is she sick already? Or-" Ron began talking quickly.

"Relax Ron, she's just a baby, she can't sleep through the night yet," Hermione sighed getting up and floating into the other room. Ron followed and found her in the rocking chair rocking Rose.

"Is she alright?" Ron asked.

"Of course she's alright Ron," Hermione grinned.

"Well then why was she crying?"

"Babies cry a lot Ron, and can't sleep through the night, I just told you that. Did you read any of the parenting books I bought you?" Hermione asked. Ron just grinned sheepishly.

"Hermione, you know I-"

"Yes I know you don't read Ron. I just thought for once maybe you could pick up a book and-"

"You know I love you, right Hermione?"

"I know Ron," she sighed continuing to rock the baby.

"Can we put it back now? I want to pick up where we left off," Ron said.

"It? _It? _She's our daughter Ronald, not a new play toy!"

"I'm sorry Hermione,"

"It's fine Ron, just go back to our room and get some sleep. Merlin knows I don't need to deal with you tomorrow if you're cranky, and neither does the whole Auror department,"

"Alright, night love," Ron said kissing Hermione on the nose.

"Good night Rosie," he kissed Rose on the forehead then went back into him and Hermione's room.

"She's sleeping," Hermione said slipping in a moment later. She laid in the bed next to Ron, grasping his hand and falling asleep quickly.

Twenty minutes later Rose began to cry again.

"Your turn," Hermione mumbled.

"Wh-My turn?" Ron sputtered.

"Yes Ron, your turn, did you think I would do all the work?" Hermione snapped.

"Fine, fine, I'm going,"

"Thank you," Hermione muttered falling back asleep.

Ron and Hermione got almost no sleep that night, and Harry, as Ron's partner the next day for their Auror assignment, did not have an easy day dealing with a sleep-deprived Ron.

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**So, the other day I went to the break-down of how many people from different countries were reading this, and I was shocked at all my international readers, and it just made me so happy, so, this is a shout-out to all of you, THANK YOU!**

**And, I didn't even realize we had passed 100 reviews, wow, that is seriously incredible!**

**Anyway, it would be a great idea to REVIEW!**

**And if you have any IDEAS they would be strongly appreciated (even if you already suggested it, suggest it again!)**

**If you haven't checked out Black Waters already, there are 2 chapters up, and another one soon, and would love it if you looked :)**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-dancergirl7**


	23. Squib

**Hey everyone! **

**Chapter Dedication: ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****Leanora****, ****yellow 14****, ****kaylagc****, ****BellaPur****, ****Rue Her Death****, ****Abbetrix Lystrange****, and ****amazingtofu**

**Thanks so much you guys!**

**Note: Marius Black is an actual member of the Black Family Tree, he was said to be a squib, he is Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus' Great-Uncle!**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Squib **

It was September 1, 1928, and Marius Black woke up expecting to accompany his elder siblings to the Hogwarts Express. He had not received his letter, but figured that maybe the Headmaster had felt him not ready to attend, and he would just get his letter next year. It was better this way anyway, then he could attend with cousin Cedrella, who he liked very much. Then Marius opened his eyes to a room he had never seen before. A middle-aged lady walked in and sat on his bed.

"Hello Robert, I see you are up," she said.

"My name is not Robert, my name is Marius Black," he said proudly.

"I think you may have some type of amnesia. You were found on the doorstep of the orphanage, with this note, and your birth certificate. You were fast asleep, we carried you inside. Your birth certificate says your name is Robert Finch,"

"Finch?" Marius asked. The finch was his favorite bird, but not his last name, "I think it must've been placed on the wrong person miss, if you could just escort me to the fireplace I'll Floo home, Mother and Father must be worried about me,"

"The fireplace? Floo? We better have you checked out by the doctor. Don't worry, Dr. Jones will be here soon for his routinely check through the orphanage,"

"Mother and Father will really be upset now, associating with Muggles," he spat, "I have to leave, instantly, I shall Floo to my brother Pollux's home so he may help me,"

"Why don't you read the note and look at the certificate Robert?" the lady asked handing him two folded up pieces of parchment. one had the Black Family Crest etched into the back, so he opened the other one first.

"Robert Marius Finch, born March 15 1916," he read, "That's my birthday,"

"Of course it is dear, I believe you are confused, you said your name is Marius, but your middle name is Marius, do you like to be called Marius?"

"I'm not wrong! My name is Marius Black!" he protested.

"Why don't you open the note dear?" the lady said softly and Marius opened the paper and saw his father and brother's familiar handwriting.

_We, Cygnus and Violetta Black-Finch, pass ownership of our son to the state due to the event of being unable to care for him properly. _

_I, Pollux Finch, as brother to Robert Marius Finch, concur with our parents to pass ownership of him to the state, due to our inability to care for him. _

"You've got this wrong!" Marius yelled, unconvincingly.

"Is your father Cygnus?"

"Yes but-"

"And your mother Violetta?"

"Yes! But-"

"And your brother is Pollux?"

"Yes! But yo-"

"Then you are now a child of the state. This is a very unusual case, I'm not even fully sure it's legal, but, you are here now, and that is all that matter. I'm going to have Dr. Jones check you out when he gets here, would you like to keep this note?"

"No," he spat, "I don't want it anymore,"

"Why don't you go eat breakfast with the rest of the children? I must go attend to some of the youngsters,"

Marius grumbled angrily under his breath and got up.

"Oh dear! I didn't even mention my name, I'm Marta,"

Marius knew then, once and for all, that he was a Squib, officially disowned from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**IMPORTANT! I'm going out of town for 2 weeks, sorry, so no updates, I'll update when I get back, if you're reading Black Waters, this applies to that too!**

**Yeah, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks, now, I'm going back to read ****thanfiction****'s "Dumbledore's Army: Year of Darkness", literally the best Hogwarts Book 7 I've EVER read, and I can't stop reading, so bye!**

**Thanks again for reading :)**

**-dancergirl7**


	24. Drunk

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, I was away for 12 (incredible) days!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****amazingtofu****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****yellow 14****, ****BellaPur****, ****Leanora****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****WildCroconaw****, ****Sophie-Shore****. **

**Summary: Sirius discovers some firewhiskey at 12 Grimmauld Place. **

**Drunk**

"Sirius, mate, why are you stumbling?" James asked as his best friend stumbled into their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, on their way to their fourth year.

"Is that-" Remus sniffed, "Firewhiskey?"

"Where's m'boy Petie?" Sirius slurred.

"That's a good question actually, where is Peter?" Remus asked.

"Trying to flirt with Mary MacDonald," James snorted and the two boys began laughing, then Sirius joined in loudly and rambunctiously.

"Do you think he's drunk?" Remus asked once they finally calmed downed.

"No Moony, I believe he's completely sober," James replied sarcastically.

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts! I think I'm going back!" Sirius sang loudly.

"Oh Merlin, he's singing," James groaned.

"What are we going to do when we get to school? We can't take him in drunk!"

"Relax Remus, you and I will haul him upstairs while Pete goes in and covers for us saying Sirius didn't feel well, then we'll get him some food from the kitchens."

"We're going to the kitchens? I want to come!" Peter shrieked as he burst into the compartment.

"Hello Peter," Remus replied.

"Hi, so, can I come?"

"Sure Pete," James sighed.

"Petie! M'boy!" Sirius slurred grabbing Peter and ruffling his hair. Then Sirius smiled and got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What Sirius?" James asked, slightly amused by his friend's drunken antics.

"Girls are pretty," Sirius swooned and they all looked through the compartment window to see two 7th year Ravenclaw girls walking by.

"He's definitely drunk," Remus concurred.

"Drunk out of his mind is more like it," James said.

"But, where would he get alcohol?" Remus wondered.

"Why don't you just ask Regulus?" Peter said.

"Ask Regulus Black?" James sputtered, "You have got to be kidding me Pete!"

"It's not a terrible idea," Remus replied.

"You want to ask a two-faced Slytherin Black?" James asked, jaw dropped.

"Fine, fine, we won't ask," Remus surrendered.

"You know, mates, I think we should take advantage of this situation," James grinned mischeviously

* * *

"Remus!" Tonks snapped in his face, shaking Remus out of his reminiscing.

"Sorry Tonks, why don't you help me get him up to his room?" Remus sighed gazing at Sirius sitting at the kitchen table in a drunk stupor, a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

**Ooohhh, suprise ending!**

**Anyway would love some REVIEWS AND IDEAS!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Did you catch the AVPM reference? And did you watch AVPS!**


	25. Fame

**Hey, so, this isn't very long, sorry. However, I wanted to do something to celebrate Harry's (30th) birthday! So, this is Harry-related, and set at about the time Harry would be 30, which makes James 5 or 6, maybe even 7. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****MessrsMWPP****, ****BellaPur****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****Leanora****, ****yellow 14****, ****amazingtofu****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****. Thanks a ton!**

**Summary: James gets a new Chocolate Frog Card.**

**I forgot this on the last chapter so ...:**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Fame**

"Dad! Dad look!" James squealed as he opened his Chocolate Frog.

"What James?" Harry replied.

"I got your Chocolate Frog Card!" James cried. Harry looked at the card and sighed. He had a box of Harry Potter Chocolate Frog Cards upstairs, along with a few Ron Weasley cards and some Hermione Granger cards.

"James, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but we have tons of them upstairs, if you wanted one that badly, you could've asked."

"But Dad! Those the company sent you, this is the first time I've ever seen one come out of the Chocolate Frog package itself!" James bounced excitedly.

"Alright kiddo, if you're that excited, why don't you read it aloud?"

"Harry Potter, born July 31st 1980, is known for defeating the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort along with his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He also is the only known person to survive the Killing Curse. In addition to working as an Auror, Mr. Potter now enjoys spending time with his family and playing Quidditch," James read.

"Makes it seem so cool," Harry said.

"It is cool Dad! You're an international wizard celebrity!"

"And that son, is why we often go out to dinner in the Muggle world,"

"And the Burrow! We always go to dinner at the Burrow!"

"Yes of course, and dinner at the Burrow."

"Dad?"

"Yeah James?"

"Can I have a broomstick?" James asked and Harry laughed.

**Yes, yes, I know it's short. Couldn't really stretch it beyond this!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IDEAS are nice too :)**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)**


	26. Escaped

**Hey there! Can you believe it's already August? I know I can't! **

**Chapter Dedication: ****MessrsMWPP****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****yellow 14****, ****Leanora****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****amazingtofu****, ****BellaPur****, and ****WildCroconaw****. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Summary: Bellatrix makes a late-night visit to her dear sister Narcissa.**

_**Dislcaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Escaped**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

At ten in the evening during Winter break, the door knocked, loudly and urgently.

"Draco, be a dear and get the door," Narcissa drawled.

"Yes Mum," Draco replied going to the door and opening it to reveal a woman looking slightly insane, and slightly familiar to Draco.

"Draco, Draco is that you? Where's Cissy?"

"Who are you?" Draco asked, as Narcissa and Lucius swept into the room.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked.

"Cissy, Cissy let me in" Bellatrix begged.

"Draco, let her in," Narcissa commanded and Draco moved letting her in.

"You, house-elf, make a cup of tea, and heat a blanket," Lucius commanded the nearest house-elf.

"Yes Master," he replied slinking away.

"Bella, how are you here?" Narcissa asked settling her sister in a chair.

"We escaped Cissy, we broke free, we'll return to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix said with a manic laugh.

"Who else escaped?" Lucius asked.

"Dolohov, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Mulciber, Rookwood, Travers, and a few others,"

"Where did they all go? Why didn't you bring Rodolphus here? He is your husband," Narcissa asked.

"We couldn't all go to the same place, and it would be too obvious if I traveled with Rodolphus,"

"Mum? Father?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yes, of course Draco, this is my sister, Bellatrix, Bellatrix, you remember Draco,"

"Yes, of course, so much older, he'll be of age soon?"

"Don't think about it Bella," Narcissa warned.

"Hm, a shame, I'm sure you will change your mind,"

"Your tea and blanket Master," the house-elf said coming back.

"Here Bellatrix," Lucius said giving her the tea and blanket.

"Thank you Lucius," she said stiffly, the house-elf Disapparated away.

"Lucius, how is the Dark Lord? Where is his headquarters? Who has come back?" Bellatrix demanded to know. But Narcissa turned to Draco.

"Draco, it is time for you to go to bed, have a house-elf prepare it for you,"

"Ah-ah Narcissa, we should explain to Draco why his aunt is here, and the predicaments of her visit" Lucius said. Narcissa just nodded meekly.

"Your aunt has escaped from Azkaban Draco, no one shall know she is, or was ever, here, they should also know nothing of our talk about the Dark Lord, do you get that?"

"Yes Father," Draco said shakily.

"Don't be afraid Draco, I won't hurt my own nephew, as long as he lives up to his Father's reputation,"

"That's enough Bella," Narcissa said, "I'll personally prepare you a room on the second floor,"

"Thank you Cissy," Bellatrix said as Narcissa left the room.

"Lucius, put up charms so the Ministry can't track me here, it would be awful for your reputation if I got caught in your home,"

"Of course Bellatrix," Lucius sighed.

"And after that, we shall call the Dark Lord,"

"Yes of course Bellatrix,"

"You might want to get to bed Draco, we'll be up for a while," Bellatrix said tauntingly.

"Yes Aunt Bellatrix," Draco replied respectfully starting to go upstairs.

"Cissy raised you well Draco, I always knew she would," Bellatrix commented as Draco finished his ascent up the stairs.

"I set the Anti-Apparation, and Anti-Tracking Charms Bellatrix," Lucius told her coming back into the room.

"Now, let's call the Dark Lord and tell him of our successful escape," Bellatrix said sticking a finger to her Mark with a slavish, lunatic, crazed, and obsessed smile on her face.

**Hope you liked that one :)**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm really enjoy writing Black Family stuff!**

**Anyway, would love some REVIEWS! Also, would love if you look at ****Black Waters****, if you haven't already!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-dancergirl7**


	27. Free of that Filth

**Hello lovely readers! Hope your summers are good!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****BellaPur****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****yellow 14****, ****Leanora****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****Christi Marie****, and ****Bookworm1256**

**Christi Marie: I couldn't find you on FF, so I couldn't send you a thank you message, so thank you!**

**And thanks to everyone else for your reviews! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Summary: Sirius is done with 12 Grimmauld Place.**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Free of that Filth**

"I can't take this anymore Prongs!" Sirius shrieked into the two-way mirror with James.

"Come live here, Mum and Dad don't care".

"Seriously mate?"

"Yes, seriously Sirius".

"Are you using a Sirius joke?"

"Of course dear Padfoot, now, I'll go ask Mum and Dad, you pack your stuff".

"But Prongs-" Sirius started, but James had already left.

"They said yes!" James said when he came back.

"I can come live there?"

"What do you think they said, yes, Sirius should suffer more?"

"I'll be there in a few mate!" Sirius put the mirror away and began packing all his stuff, except leaving his room, in a small tribute to him in his home. First though, he put Permanent Sticking Charms on everything so his parents couldn't take it off.

"Reggie" Sirius called.

"What Sirius, and don't call me that," Regulus snapped.

"Tell Walburga and Orion that I'm leaving, for good"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Is that your business Reg?"

"Guess not. Mother! Father!"

"Reg! I said _after _I left"

"Sorry, guess I misunderstood" Regulus said sneakily.

"REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK!" Sirius yelled.

"Regulus, you called?" Walburga asked.

"Sirius said he's leaving!" Regulus ratted him out.

"Thanks Reggie," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Is this true Sirius Orion?"

"Don't call me Sirius Orion, it's such a hideous name!"

"It is the name of your ancestors and you will respect it"

"I won't respect it, I'm not a Slytherin, I will not join the cause when I'm older, and I won't stay here any longer, I'm going to live with the Potters"

"I'll blast you off the tapestry!"

"I don't care, if it means a day without hearing you scream like a banshee!" Sirius stormed out of the house, got on his motorcycle, and flew into the night.

"Finally, our house is free of that _filth_" Walburga spat.

**Yes, I know, not the most original, but, I think it's a good moment that JKR never wrote out!**

**Let's see, REVIEW PLEASE! IDEAS are always nice :)**

**Seriously review though, have been feeling stressed lately, and like I haven't been updating enough, so reviews are really nice encouragement!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**

**Until next time, dancergirl7**


	28. Interesting

**Hellooo everyone! Hope everyone is well! I know the last one wasn't **_**fabulous **_**(got that from a few people), and this one is sorta short, but still hope you like this one!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****PrimiGrl****, ****BellaPur****, ****ShiningStarLily97****, ****yellow 14****, ****TwilightLover101099****, ****Morning Lilies****, ****WildCroconaw**** and ****Leanora****. Thanks a ton (I see some new names in there!), you guys are THE reason I update!**

**Summary:**** Harry's teacher notices some interesting things about our favorite hero.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. **_

**Interesting**

"Harry? Have you finished your quiz yet?" Mrs. Clark asked.

"Yes ma'am," a nine-year-old Harry replied standing up to bring his quiz up. As he walked up to the front, Dudley stuck his foot out and tripped Harry right in front of the teacher's desk. The whole class snickered, but Harry got up, brushed himself off, and handed his quiz in.

"That's an interesting scar Harry," Mrs. Clark commented, looking at the scar on Harry's forehead, one she had never noticed before because his hair normally covered it. Harry's hand moved automatically to touch it.

"Thank you," he told her.

"I don't mean to be rude, I'm merely curious, how did you get that scar?"

"Car crash."

"I'm sorry dear, is that how-?" Mrs. Clark trailed off, not wanting to intrude on Harry's life too much.

"Yes, the crash that killed my parents," Harry told her and Mrs. Clark felt bad for Harry. His parents were killed so young, and he was dumped at his Aunt and Uncle's, who Mrs. Clark could tell didn't really care for him.

"I'm sorry Harry,"

"It's not your fault ma'am, may I return to my seat?"

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Clark replied hurriedly watching Harry return to his seat.

Later that night, Mrs. Clark was moving her stack of quizzes to the couch to finish grading when they fell and she noticed a very interesting design on the back of one. She picked it up to see a drawing of two people, a man and a woman, holding hands with a young boy. Mrs. Clark flipped it over to see whose quiz it was, Harry Potter's.

**Yes, I know, it's short, but, hope you still liked it :)**

**It's sorta funny, at first I couldn't think of anything Golden Trio, and now there's been a lot of Golden Trio in the last few chapters (or at least, that's what I think). **

**So guys, my other story ****Black Waters****, it's an HP fic, AndromedaxTed, and I KNOW some of you read it, and the last chapter got few reviews, and reviews = inspiration to update. Please go review, I would really appreciate it!**

**ALSO! I posted up a new song-fic. It's to "Collide" by Howie Day, and it's AndromedaxTed (they're one of my fave pairings)! That got ONE review, so please go check that out and review, I think some of you would enjoy it :)**

**Finally, one of my old Twilight stories ("Maria's Visit") got nominated for an award by the ****Things Unseen Awards****. It's in the Best One-Shot category, link is on my profile, would love if you voted, voting's open Aug. 25 - Sept. 13, and I'll post results on my profile when they came out. Thanks!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I know, I'm asking a lot of you guys this week, but just know you are my sole inspiration for my stuff, and I LOVE hearing your input on my stuff when I update. **

**Until next time, **

**dancergirl7**


	29. Multiple Personas

**Hellooo lovely readers! How's everyone September been?**

**Chapter Dedication: ****ShiningStarLily97****, ****BellaPur****, ****Leanora****, ****yellow 14****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****WildCroconaw****, ****bookworm1256****, and ****Morning Lilies****.****THANKS A TON! Seriously, reviews make my day :)**

**Summary:**** Tonks brings an interesting newspaper to Grimmauld Place on a night in with Remus and Sirius. **

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Multiple Personas**

"Wotcher Sirius! Why didn't you tell me you were Stubby Boardman in disguise?" Tonks yelled out during a night she spent at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Sirius.

"What?" Sirius cried.

"You heard me, Sirius Black, Notorious Mass Murderer or Innocent Singing Sensation?"

"Where'd you get that load of rubbish Tonks?" Remus asked.

"The Quibbler of course," Tonks replied with a laugh.

"The Quibbler? Why are you reading the Quibbler?" Sirius said.

"It's a mighty good source of entertainment, look, this person here, Doris Purkiss, claims that she recognized you as Stubby Boardman the second she saw your picture, and you cannot have murdered all those people, because at the time, you were enjoying a romantic, candelit dinner with her," Tonks read.

"Doris Purkiss? Why is that name so familiar?" Remus wondered aloud.

"She's the Hufflepuff that stalked me all through sixth and seventh year," Sirius said.

"Yes of course! Doris the Deranged," Remus laughed.

"She couldn't have been that bad Sirius," Tonks reasoned.

"Bad? That woman was insane. She came here, to Grimmauld Place over Christmas break to see if I wanted to go Christmas caroling with her. I moved out the next day!"

"I thought you moved out because you couldn't stand your parents?" Tonks said.

"Well, that was the main reason, but Doris Purkiss showing up was the final factor in my deciding."

"Remember the time she charmed a potion to smell like her and claimed it was Amortentia?" Remus said.

"Or when she hexed Marlene so badly she had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a week, all because I thought she was pretty?"

"Or when she broke into the Gryffindor commons to try and steal your underwear, only to be stopped by Lily who was up late studying."

"Or when she poisoned Madame Pomfrey so she could take care of me when I fell off my broom during a Quidditch game."

"Or when-" Remus was cut off.

"I get it, the woman was insane," Tonks said.

"Was insane? I think you mean _is _insane," Sirius corrected.

"It's fitting that Xenophilius got a hold of her then," Remus commented.

Sirius snorted, "I bet she called him with this whole thing just so I would somehow be cleared of all charges, then I would coming running to her thanking her and we'd live happily ever after."

"Sirius, I don't mean to blow your ego, but she's probably gotten over you, it's been almost fifteen years since you were in school together, and since she's last seen you,"

"Thank goodness for that," Sirius sighed.

"Looking at this article though Tonks, I don't think she's over him," Remus said.

"Well, let's just hope she is. I do _not _need to wake up to her face looming over me at Grimmauld Place again."

"Sirius, this place is safeguarded against everything, she could never get in," Tonks said.

Sirius chuckled taking a swig of firewhiskey, "You don't know Doris Tonks, you don't know Doris."

**I know, it's a bit random. And a LOT of you liked the last chapter, which this is nothing like, but, oh well, can't write every chapter about Harry, or this would be a Harry-fic. **

**NOTE: I did NOT make up the article, or Doris Purkiss, don't know if you remember, but **_**The Quibbler**_** did write an actual article about it, and it's in the books! You can look on Harry Potter Wiki (or the 5th book), if you don't believe me!**

**Anyway, school's starting up, which means slower updates, sorry, I know it's annoying, but I don't have as much time to write with school! I have a few other chapter written though so I'll post those up sometime soon. **

**IDEAS ARE NICE! SO ARE REVIEWS!**

**-dg7**


	30. Issue

**Hello dear readers! Sorry it's been a while, I really haven't had that much time to write! But, I just found a few chapters of this story, so, I'll upload them when I get a chance! By the way, sorry it's been about a month since my last update, but that's going to be pretty usual from now on ... sorry.**

**Chapter Dedication: ****BellaPur****, ****Lux****, ****WildCroconaw****, ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****bookworm1256****, ****yellow 14****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****ShiningStarLily97****, ****kaylagc****, ****Lady Eleanor Boleyn****, ****Leanora**** and ****Ruthie44****. Wow! I see a lot of new names there, so thanks to you guys!**

**Also, to ****Lux****, due to you not having an account, couldn't thank you, so thanks a ton for the review! To answer your question: Ottery has a wizarding part and a Muggle part. They're just called the same thing, but the Muggles don't know about the wizarding part. Hope that helps!**

**Summary: Andromeda has been mysteriously throwing up in the mornings and Narcissa begins to notice. (This takes place **_**after**_** Andromeda's 7th year at Hogwarts)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**_

**Issue**

Andromeda sat up from her position keeled over the porcelain bowl and wiped her mouth on the nearest towelette. She sighed and leaned against the wall, shutting her eyes to clear her head.

"You should go see the Healer," Andromeda heard a voice say. Opening her eyes slowly she saw Narcissa standing over her.

"I'm fine Cissy, I just ate something that has upset my stomach," Andromeda lied trying to sit up, but Narcissa pushed her down, and kneeled next to her.

"If you ate something rancid we would all be sick Meda. I know you've been retching almost every day for a while now, you are not that quiet."

"Did Mother or Father hear?" Andromeda asked quickly.

"No, there's a Silencing Charm on the door, remember? My room is right next to the bathroom though, and there's not a Silencing Charm on the wall."

Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief.

"You really should go see the Healer, what if you caught a virus at Hogwarts, with all the Mudbloods there I wouldn't be surprised."

Andromeda felt her blood boil at the thought, but then felt ready to cry at the thought that Ted was no longer hers, not after she had pushed him away, and told him she was done with him.

"Do you need to retch again? Because this is a brand-new set of robes, and I do not want them covered in bile," Narcissa said, sounding much like her usual self.

"I'm fine Cissy, just help me up," Andromeda told her sister holding a hand out for Narcissa to yank her up.

"I'll go to the Healer soon, alright?" Andromeda sighed and Narcissa smiled.

"Good, now let's get back to breakfast before Mother gets suspicious."

Andromeda nodded and followed her sister to the dining room, the last time she would ever do so.

**Sorry, it's a bit short, but if I added anything else it'd be a whole story. **

**I would've put this in my other story (Black Waters), but, it doesn't fit with the plot I have sketched out for that story, and I like this idea of Andromeda figuring out she's pregnant **_**before**_** she leaves her family for Ted. **

**Also! I'm going to let you guys pick what comes next, from the few I have already written, so, I'll give you the summaries, and just put it in your review (or a PM), what you want!**

**1) A little Muggle boy tells Rose that she has no soul because she is a ginger, and being curious, Rose turns to the person who has all the answers, her mother.**

**2) Neville's Gran dies and while cleaning out her house Neville finds a little something he just **_**has**_** to show Harry. **

**3) Ted Tonks finally asks Andromeda a very special question. **

**4) Hermione begs her parents to let her stay at the Weasley's the summer after 4th year.**

**5) Sirius and Regulus are called into Professor Dumbledore's office after Phineas Nigellus brings news from Grimmauld Place. **

**NOTE: They will all get uploaded eventually, this is just what you guys want next upload. If you have any questions, ask :)**

**Anyway, REVIEWS are inspiration. Just saying! **

**Until next time, **

**-dancergirl7**


	31. Photograph

**Hello! I bet you're thinking "Finally! A new chapter!" And I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as often! Life as has been absolutely crazy and hectic. Anyway, here's the newest chapter!**

**Summary: Neville's Gran dies and while cleaning out her house Neville finds a little something he just **_**has**_** to show Harry. (Yes, the Neville option won the vote.)**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Photograph**

"Harry! Harry, are you home?" a disjoined head called out of the fireplace.

Ginny looked at Harry from her place on the bed and nudged him to go to the fireplace.

"I'm here," Harry said walking over to the fireplace, "Oh! Hello Neville, I thought it was a call from the Auror department, I was really enjoying my day off."

Neville laughed, "Actually Harry, I wanted to show you something I found the other day while cleaning out my Gran's house."

Neville's Gran had passed away a few months ago, due to old age and a bad case of dragon pox, and so Neville was going to sell her old house, which meant cleaning it.

"What'd you find?" Harry asked eagerly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Just Floo or Apparate over to my Gran's," Neville replied and Harry sighed, but agreed.

"I'll Floo over," he told Neville.

"I guess I better leave the fireplace then," Neville chuckled, then yelled, "Hello Ginny!"

"Hello Neville!" Ginny called, walking into the room with a bit of a waddle.

"When are you due again?" he asked.

"4 months," she grinned.

Neville smiled at her kindly, "I'm only going to steal your husband for a few minutes."

"Just return him in one piece," Ginny laughed watching Neville's face leave the fireplace and giving Harry a quick peck before he Floo-ed over to Augusta Longbottom's old house.

"Hello Neville!" Harry greeted when he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Harry!" Neville replied giving Harry a quick hug.

"How's Hannah?"

"She's doing good, slowly taking over the Leaky Cauldron from her Uncle Tom, he's getting older and can't manage the shop as well as he used to."

"I'll have to stop in for a drink with Ginny and say hello."

"You should, I'm sure she'd love it," Neville smiled.

"So, what is this you wanted to show me?" Harry asked.

"This," Neville said picking up a small frame and showing it to Harry. It was Harry in his mother's arms, with what looked like Alice Longbottom, with Neville in her arms. Harry was grabbing towards Neville, and Alice and Lily were laughing as Neville played with the branch of a tree that was hanging near him.

Harry stared at it, as did Neville.

"Merlin Neville, where'd you find this?" Harry asked.

"It was in one of my Mum's old scrapbooks that she made, and it got stored here, when, well, you know," Neville trailed off.

"Are there are lot of pictures of your Mum and Dad?" Harry asked and Neville nodded.

"You can keep that one," Neville told Harry, "There's another copy upstairs, she probably meant to give it to your Mum, but,"

"Thanks Neville," Harry said quickly, "I'm sure Ron, Hermione and Ginny will get a laugh out of this, at my expense of course."

"Tell Ron and Hermione hello will you? I haven't seen them in Merlin knows how long."

"Of course Neville, thanks again." Harry said stepping back into the fireplace and Floo-ing back to his home.

"So what'd Neville have to show you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just an old photograph," Harry grinned watching as Ginny began laughing at the little photograph of his past.

**There you go :)**

**By the way, sorry these have been so short. I have a longer one I really like, and I just wrote some more angst-y ones if anyone wants those. **

**Next update will probably go by the votes on the last chapter, if you want to post another vote, you are fully entitled to. **

**NOTE: If you read "Black Waters", I have **_**maybe**_** a paragraph of the next chapter. It's gonna be a while, so sorry!**

**REVIEWS are love. **

**-dancergirl7**


	32. Ginger

**Heyyy lovely readers! I hope this isn't too slow for you guys (although I know it **_**has**_** been a few weeks ...)**

**Anyway, this is the last one I'm uploading from my poll a few chapters back unless you guys rally together for one of them. Note: this one is about the saying 'gingers have no souls', hope it doesn't offend anyone, but when I heard it, I thought of the Weasleys, and Hermione always has all the answers. **

**Summary: Rose gets told something very interesting while at Grandma and Grandpa Granger's so she turns to the one person who has all the answers, her mother. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****Sapphire-Rosethorne****, ****BellaPur****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****Leanora****, ****yellow 14****, ****bookworm1256****, ****WildCroconaw****. THANKS SO MUCH!**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Ginger**

Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo were just coming back from a visit at Hermione's parents when Rose asked a very interesting question.

"Mum?"

"Yeah Rose?" Hermione replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie,"

"Why did that little Muggle boy at Grandma and Grandpa's tell me I don't have a soul because I'm a ginger?"

"Someone called you a ginger!" Ron roared.

"Calm down Ron," Hermione said, "And Rose, that's a Muggle myth, but it's actually based on an old wizard's tale."

"Well, as interesting as this is Mione-"

"Just go Ron," Hermione sighed pecking him on the cheek as he left with Hugo.

"So, would you like to hear the tale?" Hermione asked and Rose nodded excitedly.

"Well, the tale goes that a red-headed wizard was sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss for a terrible crime -"

"What crime?"

"That's been lost with time Rose. Anyway, he was sentenced to the Kiss, but when the Dementor went in, he didn't have a soul to suck out,"

"Oh," Rose drawled.

"Over time, the saying has passed into the Muggle world and mostly left the Wizarding world. But it's just an old folktale Rosie, it's not true."

"Ok Mum," Rose replied, "Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Was the man related to us?"

**Yes, I know, it's short, sorry. Quality over quantity. **

**248 REVIEWS! CAN WE PUSH FOR 300?**

**IF you read "Black Waters", next chapter should be up this weekend or next (hopefully this weekend!). **

**Thanks for reading, 3 reviews...**

**-dancergirl7**


	33. Ennervate

**Heyy there! Yes you! Thanks for stopping by to read this :)**

**Wow, that sounds cheesy ... anyway, this is chapter 33 of MMMT. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****VoldemortIsGoingDown****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****bookworm1256****, ****Sapphire-Rosethorne****, ****Lady Eleanor Boleyn****, ****BellaPur****, ****Leanora****, ****leenyg98****, ****WildCroconaw****, ****yellow 14****, and ****The White Rose of Slytherin****. THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT'S A NEW RECORD!**

**Summary: Lily's dad is in a coma, and Lily goes to visit. (Not really sure when this takes place ... either during 7th year or after ...)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

_**Ennervate**_

Lily stood silently at the bottom of her father's hospital bed. His eyes were closed, his sleep looked peaceful. The only reason Lily knew he was alive was the faint beeping from the machine connected to his heart.

"Dad?" she muttered, her eyes pooling with tears. She reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Dad?" she said a little louder, "Daddy?"

He stayed still.

Looking around quickly, Lily pulled her wand out.

"Ennervate," she muttered. Her father shifted his head but otherwise remained still.

"Ennervate," she said a bit louder. Again, her father was still.

"Ennervate!" Lily almost yelled, all thoughts of the Statue of Secrecy banished from her mind, "Ennervate, Ennervate, Ennervate!"

A tear trickled down her cheek and she heard someone come into the room and put their arms around her.

"Lily-" James Potter began to say.

"It's going to work James. Ennervate," Lily said again, just as the machine let out one last monotone beep. Lily gasped for a second before collapsing back into James. The nurses, Petunia and Vernon came in as Lily sobbed. Faintly over her loud sobs, Lily could hear her sister yelling, through her own crying, "You're a freak! You killed him! You killed him!"

And Lily cried louder, to block out the terrible noise, almost more terrible then the sound of death.

**There you go :) Chapter 33!**

**On to the next order of business! How do you guys feel about a bit of angst? I have a really intense piece between Regulus and Sirius (when Sirius finds out Reg is a Death Eater), and it's a bit angst-y ... but I really like it ... thoughts?**

**Also, I have a two-shot that I'm debating to upload. It's a bit A Very Potter Musical-centric, but can be read without reading that first. It's based on **_**Hermione Can't Draw**_**. Again, would love some thoughts!**

**Thanks for all the REVIEWS, would love JUST AS MANY this chapter!**

**-dancergirl7**


	34. News

**Happy New Year! Sorry this took so long! As a reward, it's especially long :)**

**Chapter Dedication: TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED (Especially Sapphy :D)**

**Summary****: Sirius finds out through the Hogwarts grapevine of gossip that Regulus has become a Death Eater.**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**News**

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were lounging in the Gryffindor common room when a few third-years near them began to gossip.

"I heard he's officially a Death Eater, has the Mark and all!" one squealed with fright.

"Stay away from him Anna!" a second said. Anna nodded her head furiously.

The Marauders listened into the third-years conversation, their interest piqued by the words 'Death Eater'.

"Hello girls," a third-year boy said walking over to the girls.

"Joey, did you hear?" the first girl cried.

"Hear what?" Joey replied.

"Regulus Black, you know, the sixth-year Slytherin, is a Death Eater!" the second said.

Sirius' face slowly changed from shock to pure anger, and the goblet in his hand shattered, making tiny incisions in his hand in the process.

"Come on Sirius, it's just-" Remus got cut off by Sirius getting up and going to the third-years.

"Where. Did. You. Hear. He. Was. A. Death. Eater?" Sirius breathed heavily.

The one named Anna backed away from Sirius nervously.

"Mate, don't," James said putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius threw him off and stormed upstairs. Before darting upstairs to follow Sirius, James shot the third-years an apologetic look.

"That, little," Sirius was mumbling.

"Sirius-" James began. Sirius seemed to be searching through his stuff furiously.

"Mate, listen-"

Sirius pulled his wand out and faced James, his eyes blazing, then he turned back to his trunk.

"Sirius, just tell me what you're looking for, I'll help you find it."

Sirius lifted his head, his eyes piercing. Silently Sirius held up an old picture of him and Regulus from before Hogwarts and threw it to the ground. The glass flew everywhere, bouncing off James' glasses, and scraping Sirius' face, blood dripping to the ground, joining the blood dripping off his hands from the goblet he shattered earlier.

"I know you're upset Sirius, but please, just listen, don't do anything crazy," James pleaded. Sirius ran out of the dormitory and James ran after him, out the portrait hole, through the castle, into the dungeons, and to the Slytherin commons entrance.

"Filthy Mudbloods," Sirius said and the wall slid open to admit Sirius. James stayed outside, not wanting to upset the Slytherins for once.

"Where is he?" Sirius roared at a first-year who looked terrified.

"H-His room," he stuttered.

Sirius marched into the sixth-year boys dormitory, where Regulus sat alone on his bed.

It was the times like these when one couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance between the two brothers. Both had striking gray eyes, and black hair that naturally stayed flat. They had similar builds, and were near the same height. The differences were in their actions and facial expressions. Sirius was typically laughing while Regulus was scowling. Regulus was hexing a Gryffindor for being annoying, while Sirius was pranking a Slytherin for being annoying. But at times like these, the resemblance was uncanny. Sirius' eyes were blazing like Regulus' normally do, and Regulus had a very similar expression on his face.

"What are you doing here brother?" Regulus asked mockingly.

"Tell me it's not true," Sirius replied.

"I'm sorry I do not know what you are speaking of."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Regulus!" Sirius yelled. He grabbed Regulus' left sleeve and yanked it up, revealing an ugly, distorted snake and head twisting and turning together. Sirius was visibly shaking with anger.

"You have no right to barge in here and demand an explanation for my actions," Regulus said, his face still smooth despite Sirius' look of disgust.

"How could you?"

"It was quite simple, Bellatrix and Lucius were more than willingly to see to it I had all the proper preparations."

"Bellatrix and Lucius," Sirius spat, "They are liars! Do you hear me Reggie, liars!"

Sirius' use of his childhood name for his brother did not go unnoticed by Regulus, whose eyes visibly betrayed him for an instant.

"Bellatrix and Lucius are very respectable. Unlike my filthy, blood-traitor of a brother."

"You little-," Sirius stopped, "Why Reggie? We used to be so close, we used to play, even after I got into Gryffindor, until you started Hogwarts, you used to not care, you used to be so innocent, why Reggie?"

"Because I learned that you were truly the evil one, trying to corrupt me with your views of right and wrong," Regulus smoothly replied.

The door opened and an invisible cord shot around Sirius' wrists before he could grab his wand.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave," the nasally voice of Severus Snape told Sirius.

"Get these cords off of me you slimy little grease ball," Sirius hissed.

Snape yanked Sirius out of the dormitory, and pushed him out the wall, slamming it behind him.

Sirius was muttering to himself and began walking off, away from James, who had been waiting outside the wall.

"Sirius!" James cried after him, "Sirius, wait!"

"Just give me some time James," Sirius told his friend solemnly, tear tracks running down his face. He turned away then ran away into the forest where James could just make out the shifting of his figure into a big shaggy black dog.

**Hope this is up to everyone's typical standards :)**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! FOR THE NEW YEAR :D**

**-dancergirl7**


	35. Glasses

**Hello there lovely readers! This has taken a while, I know, and I apologize. I decided a bit of Aunt Petunia and young Harry was a great way to break up the angst I've been giving you guys!**

**Chapter Dedication****:**** Sapphy :), ****BellaPur****, ****bookworm1256****, ****slytheringirl573****, ****Leanora****, ****Lady Eleanor Boleyn****, ****leenyg98****, ****yellow 14****, ****WildCroconaw**** and ****Delilah's Soliloquy****! You guys are absolutely amazing, and as I write this we are at 278 reviews!**

**Summary****: Harry's teacher has noticed his dire need for a pair of glasses and confronts Aunt Petunia. **

_**Disclaimer: Seriously people, I'm not J.K. Rowling, if I did, I'd have a British accent (which I sadly, don't).**_

**Glasses**

Petunia Dursley was most disgruntled to find that her nephew's teacher had requested to see her. Her mind raced with all the things the wretched boy could have done this time.

"Ah, Mrs. Dursley, please, sit," the teacher, whose name Petunia never bothered to learn, told her.

"Now, what has the boy done this time?" Petunia sneered.

The other woman looked to Harry, who sat there quietly, then turned back to Petunia, "He's done nothing wrong, it's just, he cannot see the board, despite how close I put him, it is still unclear, and it is preventing him from doing his work."

Petunia contemplated this new piece of information. The boy _did_ run into a wall the other day.

"I suggest you buy him a pair of glasses," the teacher finished.

Petunia turned her nose in the air and grabbed Harry's arm, "We will see."

That weekend Petunia dragged Harry into the nearby optometrist who wrote up a very high prescription for the glasses. Then Petunia took him to pick a pair of lenses.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry's high voice squeaked, "Will I be able to pick them?"

Petunia thought for a moment then her eyes landed on a certain pair of lenses. The image of a face that she had tried to obliterate from her memory swam before her. The boy's rotten father, who Petunia just remembered had a terrible pair of circular glasses, that suited _freaks_ like them.

"That pair," Petunia told her nephew, pointing to the circular lenses, quite similar to the ones of a certain James Potter.

Harry nodded and put them on his face.

A week later, the elementary school was shocked to find a bill from the optometrist office for glasses for a boy by the name of Harry Potter.

**Yes, yes, I know it's short, but these can't all be long and drawn out!**

**Nonetheless, hope everyone enjoyed it :)**

**Review please?**

**-dancer :)**


	36. Christmas at the Weasley's

***Hides* I'm sorry! Life has taken over in a hectic and crazy way! I had to write most of this on my phone because I couldn't sit down and write! **

**Anyway, I know it's months past Christmas, but this is really cute, and it's long (your gift for being patient), so I figured I would upload it now, instead of waiting a year!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****Leanora****, ****bookworm1256****, Sapphy :), ****BellaPur****, ****yellow 14****, ****slytheringirl573****, ****jammin287****, ****PrimiGrl****, and ****WildCroconaw**** - THANK YOU!**

_**Disclaimer: Was I at the BAFTAS a few days ago? No ... therefore I can not be J.K. Rowling, who owns the amazing franchise that is Harry Potter!**_

**Christmas at the Weasley's**

"Percy, set down that book and tidy your robes! Stop that right now Fred and George! Ron! Stop pulling your sister's hair! Arthur, stop fiddling with those Muggle gadgets and help me round everyone up!" Molly Weasley yelled around the house, getting her seven underage kids and husband ready to go to her in-laws for Christmas. Slowly Bill and Charlie emerged from their room, Fred and George from their's, Percy and Ron from the room they were sharing while Bill and Charlie were home from Hogwarts, and then five year old Ginny emerged from her room. Finally, Arthur came out from the garage.

"There you all are! Come along, we're supposed to be at your parents at noon Arthur," Molly said.

"Yes dear," Arthur sighed, holding the Floo Powder out to Bill.

Eventually all nine of them Flooed to the home of Cedrella and Septimus Weasley, who were having a Christmas dinner for their family. Billius was in the States and unable to attend, and the other two were busy, and also declined the invitation, so Arthur and his family were the only ones to come.

"Hello Cedrella, Septimus" Molly said giving each of her in-laws a hug.

"Hello dear. Arthur dear! Why are you looking so pale?" Cedrella accosted, "Have you been spending too much time in that silly shed again?"

Arthur laughed nervously and went to pick up Ginny who had been yanking on his robe hem.

"Guess what?" Ron yelled loudly, "I lost a tooth!"

Septimus grinned at his youngest grandson, "Is that so?"

"Only because we yanked it," George snorted.

Molly sent her son a sharp look.

"It was a mistake!" Fred said, "How would we know that a string tied to a door would yank his tooth out!"

"That's enough boys," Arthur said.

"Well, there's plenty of food that won't eat itself," Cedrella hinted and all the boys ran towards the kitchen, while Ginny squirmed out of Arthur's arms and followed the boys.

"I want some food too!" Ron pouted as the older boys blocked the way to the food.

Ginny had already learned to deal with this and sat down and began to cry.

"Sh, here you go Ginny," Percy said giving Ginny a bit of food which immediately quieted her.

"What about me?" Ron pouted more as Fred and George finished off the sausages.

"Here Ron, stop pouting," Bill sighed passing Ron a big plate of food. Ron grinned and sat next to Ginny eating.

"Its easy for you, you just cry and they give you food," Ron grumbled as he ate.

"It's easy," Ginny replied.

"Sure it is," Ron muttered. Then he felt someone sprawl over his leg.

"Sorry Ron," Charlie said getting up from the ground, "I think I tripped."

"Tell him its ok," Ginny commanded Ron.

"Its ok," Ron sighed, even he wasn't impervious to Ginny's charm, yet.

Charlie smiled and went to join Bill and Percy at the kitchen table.

Septimus Weasley looked at the kids scattered and saw little Ron pouting as he ate. Suddenly, he had an idea to cheer him up.

"Excuse me for a moment," Septimus said standing up from the table where he, Cedrella, Arthur and Molly sat.

"Fred! George! Don't touch that!" Molly yelled from her seat as Fred and George tried to take the angel off the Christmas tree. The two mischevious twins looked at each other and scampered off.

Cedrella and Molly looked at each other, then nodded and yelled, "Present time!"

All the kids ran to the tree, the adults following.

"There you go, let's see, Bill, this is for you, and here you go Percy, ah, there's Ron, and Charlie, Fred, Ginny, George," Molly said their names as she passed out their gifts.

They grabbed greedily and opened to find the traditional Weasley sweater along with their favorite candy.

"Thanks Mum," Bill and Charlie said together pulling their sweaters on.

"Here you go Gin," Bill leaned over to his sister and helped her put on her sweater, since she had seemed to be having trouble.

Fred and George sat with identical grins, their sweaters emblazoned with 'F' and 'G'.

"Maroon again?" Ron grumbled. Charlie slapped him lightly on the arm and yanked the sweater over his youngest brother's head.

"Say thank you," Charlie commanded.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled opening a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"Thanks Mum and Dad," Percy said loudly, straightening his askew glasses.

Septimus walked in the room, his hands laden with gifts.

"Oh good, I was just about to get those," Cedrella said and she began passing out the presents. She reached the last one and raised her eyebrow.

"Put it aside," Septimus told her and she did what he said.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Charlie yelled loudly as he opened his new _Book of Dragons_, "Thanks Grandma!"

"Sure kiddo," Septimus chuckled.

Percy looked inside his big box to see a big stack of brand-new books. He grinned widely and began reading.

The rest of the kids opened their presents, and soon all the gifts were gone except the one sitting behind Cedrella Weasley's chair.

"Ron, come here, I have something to show you," Septimus said holding his hand out to his grandson and walking him into the other room, picking up the package on his way.

"Here, Happy Christmas," he handed the gift out to Ron whose face lit up as he tore the gift open to find a set of battered chessmen. He picked one up by the back and it began to squirm, so Ron dropped it in surprise. Luckily, his grandfather grabbed it before it could break.

"These are old," Ron pouted.

"That's a good thing," Septimus explained, "They're my old chessmen, I've been playing with them for years. The longer you've had them, the more they trust you, you see? But now, they're your chessmen, I'll teach you how to play next time you come over."

Ron grinned happily, "They're all mine?"

"You got that right kiddo,"

"And I don't have to share with Bill or Charlie or Fred or George or Percy or Ginny?"

"Nope, all yours."

Ron's smile got bigger.

"Thanks Grandpa!" he said throwing his arms around Septimus before grabbing the gift and running out of the room to show his mother.

Cedrella raised her eyebrows at her husband when she saw what he had given away.

"It's his turn, and besides, he looked down."

Cedrella looked at her now happiest grandson and smiled, "Just don't forget to teach him how to play."

Septimus laughed, "Of course not!" and went to go play with the kids, content as can be among family.

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**I'll try and put the next chapter up soon! I promise! And, if you read Black Waters, chapter's a little under halfway done *hides again* I've just been trying to make it perfect because it's a big chapter and ... it's been hectic!**

**Anyway, would love some reviews, those tend to make my day, week, month, etc.**

**-dancer :)**


	37. Grave

**Hello there! *ducks throwing object from angry readers* sorry to have taken so long! Life gets hectic, and in the way! Anyway, I'm updating (finally)! **

**Chapter Dedication: ****Morning Lilies****, ****BellaPur****, ****JandMbooklovers****, Sapphy, ****Leanora****, ****yellow 14****, ****WildCroconaw****, ****wheresthewolf****, ****HarryPercyArtemisWarriorsFan****, ****Delilah's Soliloquy****, ****Snatching At Dreams****, and ****BlackAmethyst123**** (wow! look at all those reviews!)**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just play with them :)**_

**Grave**

Harry had been shocked, in the least, to receive a letter from his Aunt Petunia, and more shocked by it's contents.

"You don't have to agree Harry," Ginny had told him.

"It's the right thing dear," Harry had replied as he grabbed his wand and Apparated to 4 Privet Drive to pick up Aunt Petunia. She walked out timidly, not wanting to be seen by the neighbors, or have Harry be seen.

"Hello Aunt Petunia," Harry said, more polite than she had been expecting.

"Hello," she replied awkwardly. Harry held his arm out for her to grab.

"Shall we?"

Petunia nodded.

"Alright then, just grab my arm tight, and I suggest shutting your eyes."

Petunia screwed her eyes shut, and held on until her fingers turned white, when she felt herself spinning and twisting and contorting, and wondering what her evil nephew had done to curse her like this, until her feet touched the ground.

"You can let go," Harry chuckled and Petunia opened her eyes to Godric's Hollow.

"It's near the church," Harry directed walking confidently in one direction, in which Petunia blindly followed.

"Is that-" she asked stopping at a statue of a woman, man and young baby.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"If you want more time there, I suggest we hurry along, I have somewhere to be tonight," Harry said, more rudely than he had intended.

"Sorry," Petunia muttered following Harry to the cemetery, and eventually to a grave labelled _Lily Potter_.

Harry conjured flowers with his wand, a mix of lilies and begonias, and a few petunias, which Petunia noticed, and placed them on the grave.

"I try to switch it up, based on what I'm feeling," Harry explained.

Petunia stared at the grave, which her once-lively sister rotted six feet below.

"I think I've had enough, take me home," Petunia commanded, her voice coming out sounding like she had been crying.

"I'd appreciate a please, I'm no longer a six year-old boy you can shove in the cupboard," Harry told her, holding his arm out.

"Of course not," Petunia muttered grabbing his arm and feeling the odd twisting sensation again.

"There you go, have a nice life Aunt Petunia," Harry told her the second they landed, and he Disapparated.

"I'm sorry Lily," Petunia sighed, staggering into the house before collapsing into sobs she had kept pent up for the last twenty-five years.


	38. Everything

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait between updates, I completely forgot to update!**

**This one **_**could **_**be considered not canon, however, there is no evidence against or for it so hey, here it is :) This is sort of my spin on ****Sapphire-Rosethorne****'s Lavender!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****Leanora****, ****yellow 14****, ****BellaPur****, ****bookworm1256****, ****hizachyo****, Sapphy, and ****WildCroconaw****. Thanks a ton!**

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Everything**

Lavender Brown stood still in front of the full-length mirror and pursed her lips. Turning to the right, she couldn't deny it, there was a slight roundness to her stomach and being overweight just would not do. Then the door opened and quickly Lavender dropped her robes as Hermione Granger walked in to change out her books.

Lavender resolved to stop eating breakfast, just until the bump went away.

For the next few weeks Lavender slept late, 'forgot' breakfast, and then went straight to classes.

Then she looked in the mirror again and noticed the bump was smaller, but her thighs were huge.

She decided that eating a smaller lunch, maybe even skipping it once a week, would solve that problem.

So, Lavender skipped breakfast and barely ate lunch, thinking no one noticed. But, someone did.

A week later she looked in the mirror again and this time noticed that her face was pudgy and round. To fix this, Lavender Brown decided that after dinner she would gouge herself of the food she had just eaten.

It felt good at first, emptying herself out, and the results looked good, she saw an older Ravenclaw checking her out the other day.

She thought no one noticed and prided herself on her sneakiness until a hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head out of the toilet on a Tuesday night.

Lavender turned around, wiping bile from her mouth, to see Hermione Granger standing there, arms crossed.

"That could kill you one day," Hermione stated, "It can cause heart problems, stomach issues, throat issues, the list is endless."

Lavender stood dumbfounded, "How-?"

"My oldest cousin. I saw her puking after dinner a few times so I turned to-"

"The library," Lavender interrupted, a knowing tone coloring her voice.

"Yes, the library. I was 8, and I was scared, so I ran and told my aunt who sent her away to rehab, or as they told me then, 'a place to make her better'."

"Is she ok, now?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, she is, she has a husband, and a kid. I don't see much of her though, haven't since then. Now, its no secret I don't particularly like you sometimes Lavender, but, I am your roommate, and so I am staging, let's call it an intervention. I haven't told anyone, but I am taking you to McGonagall, now, and if you won't go, then I will go and tell her myself."

Lavender nodded and picked herself up off the bathroom ground.

"How long have you known?" Lavender asked before they left the dormitory.

Hermione gave a small smirk, "I had a hunch when I saw you with pursed lips in the front of the mirror, and knew the second week you skipped breakfast, but I've also heard you puking."

Lavender almost laughed because what people said was true, Hermione Granger knew everything.

**Hope you enjoyed :) I'll try and put the next one up soon! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-dancergirl7**


	39. Emotions

**Wow. Um. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I looked today, and saw that I haven't updated in over 2 months ... that's not too good, now is it? I could sit here and make up excuses (I was away the last 2 weeks, finals, just overall craziness, etc.), but I don't believe that would help too much, so I'll just apologize. I'm very, very, very sorry, and I **_**promise **_**I'll try not to let it happen again. **

**Summary:**** Sirius gets some news about an occurrence in the Black family.**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Emotions**

Sirius was sitting in Transfiguration during fifth year goofing around with James. They were learning about something Sirius already knew, so he didn't care enough to listen. Then an a little memo, like the ones at the Ministry flew in for Professor McGonagall. She read it and turned more solemn than usual.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you Black, I suggest you take your things," Professor McGonagall said.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Sirius joked grabbing his stuff and walking all the way to the Headmaster's office.

"Cockroach Clusters," he recited from memory, he came here enough to know the password, and the Phoenix door opened to let him in. There Professor Dumbledore waited with a person Sirius did not expect to see, his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Regulus sneered.

"I could ask you the same question, _brother_."

"Enough boys, I shall ask you once to settle down, please, sit" Professor Dumbledore said and the boys sat down in chairs on opposite sides of the room.

"Your mother sent Phineas to tell me that your Grandmother Irma passed away early this morning. You are to pack your trunk with anything you may need for the week, and report back here so you can Floo home to attend the funeral," Professor Dumbledore told them solemnly.

Regulus looked shocked at the news, and a bit upset. It was his grandmother who passed away, and she was quite fond of him.

Sirius on the other hand, looked extremely upset, but not for the reasons most would think. Grandmother Irma hated him, and he was glad she would never be able to yell at him again for being a disappointment to the Black Family name. No, Sirius was upset he had to go home for a week that he could be spending at school with his friends.

"Is it optional?" Sirius asked and Regulus' eyes widened in shock.

"No!" Phineas Nigellus cried from his portrait, "Your mother gave strict instructions to have you both Floo home,"

Sirius glared at the portrait.

"That's enough Phineas, Sirius. Phineas, why don't you check again with Walburga? After all, young Sirius is in his OWL year and could miss important coursework," Professor Dumbledore said with a wink. This was one of the many reasons Sirius thought Dumbledore was a great headmaster.

"May I leave and begin my packing?" Regulus asked.

"You may Mr. Black, I expect you back here in one hour," Professor Dumbledore told him and Regulus left immediately.

"You do not wish to go to your Grandmother's funeral?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, I would much rather stay here," Sirius said just as Phineas Nigellus came back.

"Walburga said the blood-traitor can stay if he wishes, for there is no reason to give him a chance to make a fool of the Black family name," Phineas Nigellus sneered.

"That's enough Phineas," Professor Dumbledore said, "Sirius, you are free to go,"

"Thanks Professor!" Sirius grinned skipping out of Professor Dumbledore's office and back to his dormitory, where the other boys were since class was now over.

"Everything alright Padfoot?" James asked.

"Yup, my Grandmother just died!" Sirius grinned.

"I'm really sorry Sirius," Remus said.

"No reason to be sorry mate! It means a week at Hogwarts without Regulus!"

"Aren't you going to the funeral?" James asked.

"Course not, Grandmother Irma was a stuffy old hag, I'm happy to see her gone!"

"I think the thing that decides what emotion he is is all screwed up," Peter, who was eavesdropping on the conversation, decided.

"Oh Wormtail, so much to learn," Sirius said ruffling Peter's hair and laughing, which eventually, the other three joined in.

**I hope that was worth the wait!**

**So, what did everyone think of HPDH2? Personally, I LOVED it. I've seen it twice in 3 days, and I was an emotional wreck both times, but came out of it feeling overall satisfied about how the movie was done. I think the only bad part was that the first time I went I forgot to bring tissues ... whoops. **

**Anyway, it would mean a lot if you would **_**review**_**! Thanks!**


	40. Century

**In honor of Harry's birthday today, here's the next chapter :)**

**Summary: It's a very special day for the golden trio. **

**Century**

Ron and Hermione, after quietly sneaking into the Potter's small condo, waking Ginny, and asking her politely to leave (she had muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "idiot family" under her breath), sat on both sides of Harry while he slept.

"Ready?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Whazzgoingon?" Harry mumbled.

"See Ron? You woke him up!" Hermione said.

"Sorry," Ron replied.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry said, sitting up slowly, "And where's Gin?"

"Downstairs," Hermione told her friend, "And do you know what today is?"

"September 1, isn't it?" Harry sighed, "I should Floo James, I'm sure that-"

"Later mate," Ron said, "And Hermione, we can't forget to Floo Rose."

"Yes I know Ronald. And today isn't just any September 1. Its September 1, 2091, you know what that means?"

Ron and Harry shrugged.

"I thought you knew why you were here!" Harry said to Ron.

"Hermione just woke me up and told me to help her sneak into your place. I figured she wanted help because we're not as young as we used to be."

"Anyway!" Hermione interrupted, "Today is the 100 year anniversary of us being friends."

"Has it really been a full century already?" Harry asked, "When did we become 111?"

"Don't talk about age mate, Hermione's birthday is coming up, she's getting touchy about it," Ron tried to whisper.

"I can hear you Ronald," Hermione said, "But Harry has a point, where have the years gone?"

"I don't know about you two, but its been the best century I've ever lived!"

"Its the only century you lived," Harry and Hermione retorted.

Hermione waved her wand and 3 glasses of old-fashioned butterbeer appeared. All three raised their mugs into the air.

"A toast, to a great century together, and another to come!" Hermione said.

"Cheers!" Harry and Ron chorused, "To the years to come!"

**NOTE: I know that the three of them didn't technically become "friends" on Sept. 1, since they didn't really become friends with Hermione until Halloween, but Ron and Harry were friends on Sept. 1, and they knew Hermione then. Plus she organized the whole thing, and might've considered them her friends at that point. Also, they are getting older, so the small details like that might've slipped their minds. **

**Also, it is fully logical for them to be alive, and fairly active, at 111. Wizards live longer than Muggles, Dumbledore was 150 something when he died, and look how active he was. **

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**REVIEW please. Thanks!**


	41. Done

**I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated this! I've truthfully had almost no inspiration, and then, on top of that, this year of school is hectic! I completely forgot and .. yeah, I'm really really sorry. **

**Summary: Isla Black has some news to tell her boyfriend Bob Hitchens**

****Isla is a real character from the Black family tree, she born around 1850, and she was disowned for her relations with a muggle, Bob Hitchens. **

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Done**

Isla had told her parents she was going to take a walk in the garden again. They had this impression that she was obsessed with the flowers and beauty of it. Really though, she was taking a walk around the town. A year or so ago, Isla Black had decided to take a walk around town, just out of curiosity, and had run into a tall blonde man, with big brown eyes and tanned skin. He had bought her a drink, and talked with her for an hour or so. She found out that his name was Robert Hitchens, and he was a Muggle. Instead of feeling repulsed, Isla continued to meet him in private, and eventually their relationship grew. Now however, Isla felt sickened to her stomach. There was no way she'd be able to hide this anymore. This morning, she had barfed, for the third day in a row, and had skipped her period. Isla may have been naive, but she knew what that meant, and she knew exactly whose baby it was. Of course, she could always put the blonde hair off on one of the Malfoy boys, there was one a few years older than herself that was known to have an infatuation with Elladora. Yes, that would work, but the brown eyes. Not a single pureblood had brown eyes, it was how they could tell if your baby was actually a pureblood. She had no chance, she was done. She would be disowned, blasted off the family tree. At a mere eighteen, she was done.

"Isla!" she heard a voice yell and saw her Bob outside the gate.

"Bob?" she asked moving towards the gate, "How did you get here?"

"I followed you one time, I was curious where you lived, this place is a mansion."

"Yes, yes, but Bob, listen, you've got to go, I've got to talk to you though, meet me near-"

"I want to meet your parents, we've been dating for the past year, I would like to be introduced."

Isla blanched, her stomach turned, and the thought made her retch into the gardenias.

"Izzie? You ok?" Bob asked wiping her mouth off with his sleeve.

"I-I think I'm pregnant Bob," Isla said and Bob stopped wiping for a minute.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Isla nodded.

"You're crazy, you know that? We'll be fine, my parents will be ecstatic."

"Mine will disown me," Isla mumbled.

"And why is that dear Izzie?"

"You remember how I told you that I can do magic, right?"

Bob nodded remembering the day he thought his girlfriend had gone crazy.

"Well, my family, they think that they're royalty in the Wizarding world, because of that, since my family is only magic, and, well, they scorn Muggles, people who can't do magic, and the baby will obviously be part-Muggle because of the brown eyes, and-"

Bob cut her off, "You'll live with me babe, we'll be fine, you don't worry about a thing."

Isla began to smile, "You sure about that?"

"Of course, now-" Bob got cut off.

"Isla! Sister! Where are you?" Elladora yelled.

"I am done for," Isla stated.

"She's your sister."

"Vicious sister," Isla corrected, "She chopped a house-elf's head off because she thought it had poisoned her tea. Turned out he just added a drop more sugar than necessary."

Bob paled a bit, but smiled.

"Well, you go meet her, I'll see you tonight ok? And bring your stuff, if you would like, I have a flat you can move into."

"Thanks," Isla said giving Bob a quick kiss before going to meet Elladora.

"Yes sister?"

"Mother is looking for you," Elladora stated before turning away and Isla smiled to herself, only one more day of this madness.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter after such a long time!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm giving you lots of notice, I don't want to spontaneously end this story, so it's going to finish at 50 chapters!**

***If you have any ideas you'd like me to try, I love prompts!**

**Please REVIEW! Thanks :)**


End file.
